Girl to Vampitch
by TwiGurl12345
Summary: It is the reedited version that is going to be published for sale. It is basically the same as Before Bella and Ginny but with name changes.


_**Girl to Vampitch**_

**by E R McClellan**

**Table of Contents**

**Chapter 1****... page 4**

**Chapter 2****... page 11**

**Chapter 3****... page 23**

**Chapter 4****... page 37**

**Chapter 5****... page 53**

**Chapter 6****... page 60**

**Chapter 7****... page 73**

**Chapter 8****... page 86**

**Chapter 9****... page 99**

**Chapter 10****... page 105**

**Chapter 11****... page 112**

**Chapter 12****... page 117**

**Chapter 13****... page 121**

**Chapter 14****... page 136**

**Author Page**

**This book is dedicated to all my friends and loving family who has supported me and loved me throughout my life.**

**Love with all my heart, Eleni Rae McClellan!**

**Chapter One**

"Alright class this year we are going to start the year learning about Shakespeare. Can anyone name a few of his works?" Mrs. Bumble seemed thrilled that we were finally going to do some of her favorite plays. As I looked around the class no ones hand was up. I was contemplating whether I should raise my hand or not because I didn't want to be the student know-it-all or teachers pet. I was about to raise my hand when someone walked in.

"Hello my name is Mrs. Bumble, how may I help you?" I looked at the teacher and then at this person. He didn't say a word while he handed Mrs. Bumble a piece of paper.

"So… Daniel Ravenwood please take a seat behind Eleni. Eleni can you please raise your hand?" Guess what… It just so happens that my name is Eleni. So I raise my hand to let Daniel know where I was. He notices that I was next to the window which was weird because people would love to have a spot near the windows especially the guys because than they could see the cheerleaders practice and not pay attention to class.

"Sorry but the last time I sat near a window I almost failed the class."

"Well we don't want that to be a repeat so how about you sit behind Dawn." Dawn raised her hand of course being head cheerleader and preppy you really couldn't miss her. Daniel moved so quietly that I couldn't believe my ears because he was wearing a brand new pair of sneakers that had gotten wet. Did I mention that it had been sprinkling all day? So everything was wet by 4th period.

"We had just started to talk about Shakespeare, Daniel, would you care to name a few, if you know any?" Mrs. Bumble had that tone of desperation in her voice.

"Well I know that there is Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet, Midsummer's Night Dream, Comedy of Error's, Antony and Cleopatra, and Julius Caesar. There are more but these ones are the most famous." Daniel had a deep sexy voice which went perfectly well with his piercing blue eyes, and dark brown hair and well toned body. I sat in the back of the class and like I said next to the windows. Plus why would anyone want to look at a person with short strawberry blonde curly hair with brown eyes and a little bit of an hourglass figure? I also read peoples minds.

"Hi, my name is Dawn." She was all perky and seemed like one of those irritating itches that just won't go away.

"Nice to meet you Dawn, my name is Daniel."

"Dawn since you already started talking why don't you get up here and pick a role from this hat then we can begin to read an example of a Shakespeare play."

What happened next was funny because when Dawn had gotten up and went to the bowl she just so happened to pick the part of Bottom in Midsummer's Night Dream. When it was my turn I had become aware that there was only three parts left; Puck, Lysander, and Hermia. I would love being Hermia but if I picked one of the other characters then I wouldn't mind, disappointed yes but none the less I would have a part. I walked casually up to the bowl and just with a flinch on instinct I chose my character and to my happiness I had gotten the part of Hermia. There was still Puck and Lysander still to be chosen and the only two people left were Daniel and Angus. I wouldn't mind if Dawn had been my story love interest as long as it wasn't Angus. He looks like Peter Pettigrew from Harry Potter.

"Angus you are up next, will you please get your character?" He went up there with a look on his face that bothered me, I didn't want to hear his thoughts but I had to figure out why he looked the way he did.

_**"Oh I hope that I get the part of Lysander, I can finally get a lead and if this goes well maybe Eleni will finally talk to me."**_

_**"Don't listen to him."**_

_**"Who is this? I don't recognize your voice."**_ This unknown person didn't answer back. For awhile I thought it was God talking to me, and then I heard Angus's disappointed thought.

_**"Ah man I got Puck, this is just great, now she will never talk to me." **_I wanted to know why he had stopped thinking then the mysterious voice spoke again.

_**"I told you not to listen to him." **_I had chills going down my spine I thought that at the moment I was going to throw up because I didn't know what to think of this voice, was it suppose to thrill me or scare me? So I decided to raise my hand.

"Mrs. Bumble?"

"Yes Ms. Dagenhart?"

"May I use the restroom?"

"Of course but be sure to take the hall pass."

I took the hall pass and hastily went to the bathroom. I went into one of the stalls and stood over the toilet hoping that my insane stomach would stop doing flips. Then all the sudden my breakfast came up.

"Are you alright?" The voice had come back. But it sounded really close. But I ignored it. After I was done hovering over the toilet like a drunk, I wiped my mouth and flushed. I got out of the stall and went over to the sink. I turn the water on waiting for it to get lukewarm and I stare at myself in the mirror. When I was done I left the ladies bathroom and when I got out to the hall there was the new guy, Daniel.

"Fudge monkeys and applesauce."

"What?" That's when it got really weird because when Daniel said that one word I knew instantly that he was the mysterious voice.

"One, you scared me, happy? Two what are you doing here? And third, why are you in my head?" He looked at me as if I had done something wrong.

"What are you looking at? Do I have something on my face?" Again he didn't say anything but this time he was looking at me as if I was his next meal.

"Why are you staring at me like that? Stay away from me please." Then that is when he spoke.

"Sorry I scared you and you have a funny way of swearing which is cute plus I had to go to the bathroom."

"But that doesn't give you the right t- wait you think my swearing is cute? Ugh-oh… Be right back." I clutch my stomach and go back into the bathroom, and then there is last night's dinner. Wait did I have the green beans salad? Oh yeah now I remember, they had the metal can taste. Once I was done I went back to the sink and washed up. I went back out and Daniel was still there.

"So where did you move from?" I asked him in a monotone voice.

"I moved from Greenland."

"Really? Then why don't you have an accent?"

"I only go there during the summers to visit my grandparents."

"So where did you move from before summer?"

"I used to live in London. Then we got transferred here to Canada."

"Cool."

"Yeah, it is really cool." We didn't speak for a few moments, then I looked at my phone to see the time.

"Oh no, we got to get out of here Mrs. Bumble only allows 10 minutes per students to us the bathroom or she comes in here and it has been 9 minutes already. Sorry but maybe we can talk later, okay?" I didn't wait for a response because I was already out in the hall and I was about to open the class door when Mrs. Bumble opens it.

"There you are Ms. Dagenhart I was just about to come looking for you. Well come in, by the way have you seen Mr. Ravenwood he had left a minute after you."

"Huh… no I have not but I am sure he will be right in." We had finished class early today because of an assembly today. It was right before lunch and it took about 30 minutes for them to talk about predators in the neighborhood and to make sure that you are always with a group of friend's so that predator's can not get you or a friend. They were also talking about the three murders that were near my house. Daniel had been so calm throughout the whole assembly. I should know because he sat next to me. I was mostly calm but that doesn't mean I wasn't scared. It is scary to all get out. After the assembly Daniel had asked me this:

"So where do you eat at lunch?"

"I eat over by the statue."

"Okay well do you want to finish the conversation we had earlier or do you want to do that later?" He had a look of seriousness on his face so I decided to tap into his mind. But he yelled at me with his mind.

_**"GET OUT MY HEAD YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THAT!" **_Then there was a high pitch sound that made me drop my lunch tray and grab my head.

"Holy fudgsicle's that hurt." I had said this quietly so I wouldn't get any attention. At this point I had my head down looking at what I hope wasn't, but oh yes it was, I had dropped my lunch on the ground and it had gotten all over my brand new sneakers and jeans. What a mess that was.

"I got to go. Sorry but learn to control your power." I had looked back up and he was already gone. But that didn't stop me from following him. I had made sure that we were a safe distance apart and I also made sure that there weren't a lot of people around. I hid behind a wall when he stopped moving to look behind him. I had looked around the corner again to see if he was still there and when I did, he was gone. I turned back around and BOOM! There he was!

"Why are you following me?" He seemed really angry. I didn't answer him which I should have.

"Again, I ask, why are you following me?"

"You left without me saying sorry and I was wondering why you didn't have a lunch."

"Well that doesn't give you the right to follow me."

"Sorry." Then I started to leave but before I could reach the door he pinned me to the wall and growled. I was really scared and didn't know what to do. I kept on thinking if he was the predator that had murdered those three people in my neighborhood. I looked into Daniels eyes and noticed that they were ruby red with a hint of hunger.

**Chapter Two **

He pulled the hair off my neck and had opened his mouth enough for me to see his fangs and when he pulled is head closer, I could feel his breath on my neck then I felt his fangs pierce my skin. A few minutes later the school bell rang and Daniel had stopped.

"You look a little pale. Maybe after school I can take you to the hospital my dad's the doctor."

"I have to think about some things." We departed and I had gone to my last class, but I didn't really pay attention because of what had happened at lunch. I didn't even hear the bell ring until my teacher had come up to me and asked if I needed help. I told him that I didn't then I left. I only lived 5 blocks from school so I decided to walk. The whole way home I thought about Daniel. _**"I wonder if I should see if he has any plans this weekend. I'm pretty sure he's free but then again he is new and he might need time to catch up with the rest of us."**_ Then my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Eleni, it's Tara, I was wondering if you were still coming down this weekend."

"Yeah I am, hey do you mind if I bring someone?"

"Okay no problem. Is it a guy?" That is so typical of Tara. Tara Ravenhart is my best friend and she moved to Washington a few months ago to stay with her grandparents in Forks. She is a tough girl. You do not want to mess with her. She is 17 years old, has gorgeous blue-green eyes, fiery red hair up to her shoulders, with pale skin, and she is athletically built but not like those really super athletically built people that have those huge muscles. I'm getting off track here. I rolled my eyes after she asked me if it was a guy.

"By this silence you just rolled your eyes. So it is a guy. Invite him. All four of us are going to have so much fun."

"Wait, did you just say four. Girl you better not be keeping anything from me. Who is he?"

"I have a BOYFRIEND."

"Oh my gosh, tell me, who is he? Tell me everything."

"Well you remember the guy from a month ago when you came up after you got back from New York."

"Yeah isn't his name Taylor Black, the one with the long black hair, has well toned muscles and couldn't keep his dark brown eyes off you?"

"Yes that would be the one. He asked me out on a date last weekend and at the end of the night he walked me to my front door and told me that he could see us being more than friends then he kissed me on the lips, a few seconds later it started to rain and ever since he has claimed me as his. Isn't life just great?"

"Yeah swell." I was happy for her but I wish I had someone to call me theirs.

"Well I will see you in two days. I got to go. I am late for a student counsel meeting. Grr… I really hate these things."

"Good luck."

"Thanks. Talk to you later."

"Okay bye." Then she hung up and I continued walking. I passed my block by accident, because I had stopped in front of the gate where my big brother Basil Dagenhart was killed in the car crash he was just walking home from the store, when the car crushed him like cheese in a cheese grater. That night I dreamt about Edward and what had happened at school today. It was actually the first time I dreamt about someone other than my older brother. It felt like Edward was right there in my room but when I opened my eyes there was no one. It was 4 am and I couldn't go back to sleep. So I stayed up watching You Tube videos of talking animals. I was really bored okay. There was nothing else to do. When I realized that it was 7 am I decided to make breakfast for my mom and little brother. My mom came down stairs with Dimitri in her arms and they were already dressed, I was still in my pajamas.

"Good Morning."

"Good Morning baby girl, breakfast smells wonderful."

"Thanks, I couldn't sleep since 4."

"I'm sorry. Well you know that you never can sleep well on the first day of school, too much homework."

"Yeah." This was totally not the case this year. After breakfast I went off to school. I was wondering if Daniel was going to be in class today. I also was asking myself why I didn't change out of my pajamas. They looked okay, a tank top with cotton sweats. Danni, a girl from my drama class had come up to me in the hall.

"So Eleni, news around the school is that you hooked up with the new guy. Is it true?"

Yes. "No I didn't. Come on Danni who would hook up with me?"

"I don't know."

"I bet it was that girl that always hangs around after she dropped out and at a certain angle she looked like me."

"I have heard that. Well would you like people to think it was you or do you want me to tell them that it was the drop out prostitute?"

Oh god I would love it to be but I don't think Daniel would like that.

"Let's go with the drop out prostitute."

"Okay then see you in 4th." Thank god she left because that was nauseating. I didn't know what was going to happen if she kept on talking about it. I went to my locker after third period because I forgot my lunch money and didn't want to get lunch late. Although I should talk to my mom to see if she could get some lunch stuff, because most of the food here sucks. Most of it is greasy food, lots of sugar and salt, nothing healthy, and it costs $4 just for a water bottle. There was a lot of people in the hallway so it was really hard for me to make a list of what I need at home. I was just about to close my locker when I noticed that I didn't have the field trip paper signed for Romeo and Juliet next week. So I quickly grabbed that out of my locker and then the bell rang.

"Shiest!" I was going to be in so much trouble. I closed my locker while pulling out my drama binder but I wasn't quick enough because my fingers got smashed in the door.

"FRIDGE CREAM APPLE CANDIES SAUCE AND PICKLE JUICE!"

Wait, what did I just say? I don't think I have ever said that before.

"You said fridge cream apple candy sauce and pickle juice. Are you okay?" I see Daniel Ravenwood standing right there, just standing. Although he did look like he was holding back a laugh or two. He was wearing a black leather jacket on top of a white button down shirt with dark blue jeans and dress shoes.

"Go ahead and laugh. I can see that you want to. And yeah I'm okay my fingers get got in the locker 80% of the school year. I'm used to it usually but today it really hurt. I think it's because I am still not functional today."

"So you are dysfunctional."

Watch it mister.

"Touchy are we?"

"Very."

"So since I am already here, you want me to walk you to class, I am heading that direction anyway."

"I don't see why not." We walked about two feet.

"Lady's first."

"Why thank you." We got to our seats seconds before the tardy bell rang.

"Good morning class. I will take roll then we will start talking about the roles you got yesterday and how each one is important. Then you will be split into groups of two and in your group you guys will have to find a scene that is just between you two. And at the end of class I want you to turn in your field trip forms. No one wants to miss it. It is one of William Shakespeare's most famous plays."

_**"I thought she would never stop talking." **_I was talking to myself but Daniel had to barge in on my mind just like yesterday.

_**"Why are we so temperamental today Ms. Dagenhart?"**_

_**"I have been up since 4am."**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"I couldn't sleep."**_

_**"I kind of figured that out already but why haven't you been able to sleep?"**_

_**"I don't really want to talk about it. Can we change the subject?"**_

_**"Yeah."**_

_**"Do you have any plans for this weekend?"**_

_**"No,why?"**_

_**"Once a month I go to Washington to visit my best friend and this weekend I thought it would be a cool trip for you to get out. Maybe you might like my friend. Plus she has a new boyfriend and she was hoping that we could hang out together because yesterday I sort of invited you without asking you first. I totally understand if you don't want to go."**_

_**"I'll have to ask my parent's first but I am pretty sure that they would be glad to see me hanging out with other people instead of books."**_

_**"I'm guessing you don't get out much."**_

_**"I do. I mean being hundreds of years old, I have moved around a lot, almost all over the world. But I prefer reading books these days."**_

_**"Oh okay. So what's your favorite book?"**_

_**"I don't know I guess I would have to say The living and the dead by Patrick White."**_

_**"What's it about?"**_

_**"The Living and the Dead is predominantly set in 1930s London. The Standishes—mother Catherine, son Elyot and daughter Eden—lead disparate lives under the one roof. The relationships between the three remain detached throughout the novel, each privately searching for purpose in a rapidly changing world. Their insignificance is overshadowed by the advance of war, deepening the portrayal of their inner bleakness.**_

_**"Oh wow. Can I borrow it sometime?"**_

_**"Yeah no problem."**_

"Okay class now that you are all here we are going to talk about each character. Now I am all going to hand out a piece of paper with all the information on it."

The paper looked a little something like this:

_The supernatural characters:_

_Oberon, King of Elves_

_Titania, Queen of Elves (same as in children's books 'The rainbow fairies')_

_Puck, a.k.a. Robin Goodfellow, servant to Oberon_

_Titania's fairy servants (her "train"):_

_Peaseblossom, fairy_

_Mustardseed, fairy_

_The Athenians:_

_Theseus, Duke of Athens, good friend of Egeus_

_Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons and betrothed of Theseus_

_Egeus, father of Hermia, wants to force Hermia to get married to Demetrius_

_Lysander, beloved of Hermia_

_Hermia, beloved of Lysander_

_Helena, in love with Demetrius_

_Demetrius, in love with Hermia_

_Philostrate, Master of the Revels for Theseus_

_The acting troupe (also known as The Mechanicals):_

_Peter Quince, carpenter, who leads the troupe_

_Nick Bottom, weaver; he plays Pyramus in the troupe's production of "Pyramus and Thisbe," and receives a donkey head from Puck so that Titania will magically fall in love with a monster._

_Francis Flute, the bellows-mender who plays Thisbe._

_Robin Starveling, the tailor who plays Moonshine._

_Tom Snout, the tinker who plays the wall._

_Snug, the joiner who plays the lion._

I felt my cheeks go red because I read that Lysander and Hermia are in love. And that is how I was starting to feel for Daniel, but I did not want him to know because we only met yesterday, which was the best day of my life. I then feel a burn on my neck, so I touched my neck, pulled my hand back and saw that I was bleeding. I get up and grab some tissue from the front desk. I get back to my seat and put the tissue on my neck.

"Okay class now I am going to split you into your groups. Dawn (Bottom) and Angus (Puck), Erin (Titania) and Ace (Oberon), Eleni (Hermia) and Daniel (Lysander), Bobby (Snout), Reggie (Starveling) and Greg (Flute), Mickey (Helena) and Augustus (Demetrius), Donny (Musterseed) and Cammie (Peaseblossom), Mike (Theseus) and Amy (Hippolyta), Danni (Egeus) and Trish (Philostrate), Annie (Quince) and Liz (Snug). So if everyone can please get into their groups and find a scene that have your characters in it, read it together, and then write a paragraph on what your characters are saying and how they are feeling when speaking those words. You have until class ends. Be ready to turn in your field trip papers." I got up from my seat and sat at the desk in front of Daniels so that I could turn around and work from that angle.

"Hello Lysander."

"Hello Hermia."

"Isn't Shakespeare fun?"

"I guess I think I like the outfits more like the gowns. Sometimes I wonder why they got rid of the style."

"I don't know but I could care less about clothes I would be the one rescuing the entire damsel's in distress."

"Thought you would say that. Let's get to work I do not want to fail my first assignment."

"Technically this isn't our first assignment, getting the field trip paper signed was the first one."

"Creepy crawlers. I forgot to get mine signed. Guess I won't be going."

"I can probably get the teacher to give you to tomorrow morning before class."

"No it would be okay."

"Okay I guess we should find that scene now." We chose the scene where Lysander and Hermia plan to runaway to the woods and get married because her parents do not like him so much.

"Okay class three minutes till the bell rings so please start packing up. And some of you have asked for until tomorrow on the field trip slips so I will allow it this once. But make sure you give it to me before first period. Otherwise I will not be able to allow you to go."

"Well that was nice. I'm not so stressed anymore."

"That's good."

"So about earlier with the weekend thing you are welcome to come but if you can't make it that's totally fine."

"I'll talk to my parent's about it."

"Okay then. See you later."

I wasn't feeling so good after class so I went to the nurses' office to lie down. They had me call my mom to let her know what was up.

"Hey baby doll. What's going on?"

"I'm just really tired. I feel like I could faint at any moment."

"Well I'm still at work and I won't be done until late tonight. Dimitri is staying at the Petersons' so you can go home and rest until I get home. I would like to see the house clean and dinner too please. Okay?"

"Yes, mom."

"Okay. I will go the school office and let them know that you have my permission to go home."

"Thanks mom."

We finished talking and I was given the okay to leave. I went the opposite direction of home but that was only because I had to stop at the store. It was just getting dark when I got out of the store. The only light I had was on my cell phone. I was just passing the school bulletin board when some men had come up to me.

"Hey pretty lady, why don't you come hang out with us."

"No, I'm good. I have to get home."

"You don't have to go home just yet. Have a drink?"

"No!"

"It will make you feel better."

"I SAID NO!" After I said this I could feel myself changing. My teeth started hurting so I checked my teeth and my canine teeth were sharp. I gently touched them with my forefinger and it had pierced the skin. I could smell the blood, as I put the blood to my lips ever so slightly it made me hungry. I could all the sudden hear the men's heartbeats race fast and the wind made their scents strong and I craved for their blood. I turned to them in frenzy.

**Chapter Three**

I woke up on my bed after my alarm clock went off. I had my alarm clock set for 7 am on radio and woke up, nearly falling off the bed, listening to Rock This Country by Shania Twain. That was loud. I slapped the snooze button and lied awake in my bed for another 5 minutes until the alarm went off again. I got up and turned it off, then I went into my bathroom. I turned on the shower and while I was waiting for it to heat up I leaned over the sink and shut my eyes trying to remember what had happened last night because for some reason I only remember going to the store and not coming home. I took off my clothes and got into the shower. I put my head right under the water and let it run down my face.

"You better hurry or you're going to be late for school."

"Okay."

I go downstairs after I put on a white t-shirt and jeans with black cowboy boots. Before I went into the kitchen the phone rang and I was about to get it when my mom answered.

"Hey Debra what's up? I'm heading towards the living room now… Eleni have you seen the remote?" I was in the kitchen when she yelled across the house.

"Did you try looking on top of the fireplace?" I yelled as I grabbed an apple and a granola bar. She didn't answer back but I knew she found it because I heard the T.V. on.

"Now going to Kimikiako Lavoriniagini for breaking news live."

"Thank you Greg. Last night two young men known as the Baldwin brother's were viciously murdered last night in front of Point Grey Secondary. It is said that they were drinking with some friends when the boys were murdered. One of the suspects say that it was a woman who had killed the boys but it was too dark and they were too drunk to see her face. There was news that the investigators found saliva on the neck so they are going to tell us more soon. I'm Kimikiako Lavoriniagini and breaking news at seven thirty. Back to you Greg."

"Th-"

"That's just terrible, I don't think I want you to go out this weekend."

"Mom I'll be fine plus I am bringing a macho man with me. No he is not my boyfriend he is new in town and I thought it would be nice if he got to meet one of my friends and who knows he might enjoy it." I kissed her good bye then left. When I turned down the sidewalk Daniel was leaning up against his silver Mercedes and he looked pissed.

"Get in the car."

"Okay."

I got in and when we both had our seat-belts on he pulled away from the curb and drove.

"What the heck happened last night?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The Baldwin guys."

"What about them? They died. I didn't know them."

"Well you seemed really pissed off at them when you murdered them."

"What?"

"I knocked you out before you went after one of the other guys which is why you have the headache. What I want to know is how you did it. How did you kill them?"

"I don't know I only remember going to the store after lunch and I don't know anything after that, except for waking up this morning in my bed."

We didn't talk for a few minutes. Then I thought of something.

"Do you think maybe your parents can figure out what's wrong with me?" I had asked this in a scared voice.

"Maybe. I hope so. We are almost to my house so I can talk to my parents about this and what happened. Just try to relax."

We pulled up to this beautiful lake house in Morson County and it was gorgeous. He opened the passenger door and held my hand all the way to the front door. He unlocked it and dragged me inside.

"I'm home. We need to talk." Daniel seemed focused on trying to figure out what's going on. I was startled when a woman had appeared in front of us.

"Hello there I am Esmerelda. Daniels mother. His father Edison is in the kitchen."

"Mom this is the one I told you about."

"Ah yes the one who can read minds and invited my son to go to Washington. I would take you but I got fired."

"I'm sorry to hear that ."

"Call me Esmerelda, please."

"Okay."

"Mom can you please get dad, we need to talk."

"What's wrong?"

"I'll explain once we are all in the living room." Esmerelda went into the kitchen and Daniel and I went into the living room.

"Daniel what's going on?" A man who I assumed was Edison walked into the room.

"Dad this is Eleni Dagenhart. Do you remember the news about the Baldwin boys?"

"Yeah they were murdered. But what's this got to do with anything?"

"Eleni murdered them but she doesn't know how and she doesn't remember anything from last night. So we need to help her. She is really scared." Edison and Esmerelda exchanged looks.

"How did this happen and how do you know that she murdered them?"

"I was just going to the store to get some food for dinner, but I do not remember anything after that. Can you tell me what's wrong with me?"

"We've never had this kind of problem unless some of the venom of a vampire was to enter your system but you would have also go through this excruciating cycle to be turned."

"But she hasn't been bitten. Esmerelda can you get the others back home we all need to have a talk."

"Yes dear." Esmerelda left to other room and called the others. My neck itched and when I went to scratch it that is when I felt the two bumps.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked then I looked into his eyes.

"Daniel you bit me." I then looked away because he was pissed.

"What did you say?" I turned to Edsison.

"On the first day of school. Daniel bit me."

"Daniel how could you be so stupid?"

"Hey I am mad at myself for doing it. I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's not your fault plus I don't think that I went through the cycle of becoming a vampire because I didn't feel any pain. Just lightheaded." Esmerelda then walked back in.

"What's going on?"

"Daniel bit her."

"What? When?"

"At lunch on the first day if school." I said.

"I need to take a walk." Daniel said this before he bolted out the door. I tried to run after him.

"Daniel wait!" But it was too late he was already out of site. I was too shocked to do anything. I found a streak of tears coming down my cheek.

"I'm scared." I headed back to the house and sat down on the front steps. I just sat there crying. I heard car doors slam and I looked up and saw a jeep now parked in the driveway and four people were walking towards the house. They didn't say anything to me as they walked past me and into the house.

"Mom why is there a human on our front steps. And where's Daniel?"

"Margarette be nice, to our guest. Daniel went out for a walk and that is Eleni she is a friend of Daniel's."

"Ah right the mind reader."

"Amy can you get Eleni in here and Margarette can you call Daniel to see where he is?"

"Yeah." A girl with short hair and a bubbly attitude came out.

"Hey girlie. I'm Amy, you must be Eleni. I knew you were coming but I don't know why."

"I'm scared."

"Why?"

"I killed two people and I don't even remember doing it. I woke up this morning with a migraine. Amy I do not know what to do I am really scared and the only person I know just walked away not even trying to talk to me." I started crying even harder.

"It'll be okay." Amy wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer to her.

"Amy, mom wants us in the living room now."

"We're coming."

"Who was that?" I asked her.

"That was Collin."

We walked into the living room and Amy sat next to me on the couch and let me put my head on her shoulder. Daniel walked in the door and walked into the living room.

"Sorry. I needed to be alone to think. I don't get how this could've happened. Dad do you have any ideas yet?"

"No. I do not."

"What's this all about?" A tall long blonde hair girl says.

"Margarette, Collin, Junior and Amy this is a really huge deal, so I need to you to keep calm. This young girl Eleni, killed those boys that were on the news. We have no idea how this could've happened and she doesn't remember about anything that happened last night. We need to take her to the Valkari. But right now I think it is best that Daniel takes Eleni to visit her friend in Washington and then we will talk to her mom. Saying that there is a field trip to Rome for their drama class and then we will all go."

"Who are the Valkari?"

"They are the most powerful vampires in the world and they can help. They are usually not the nicest people but after awhile they will learn to trust you." I turned to Daniel who looked at me and nodded.

"It'll be okay. We will all take care of you. Right Margarette?"

"Yeah whatever." Margarette didn't seem to like me very much.

"With that said, you should get cleaned up and Daniel will go with you to Washington."

When we were out of the house we did not say one word to each other. Not even on the plane. The kept on playing Martin Luther King's speech. I ended up falling asleep on the plane. I had dreamt about that night when the Baldwin boys were killed. I then remembered that I had turned to them and went after the weakest and started sucking his blood and the other one had tried to pull me off and I got pissed at him and I attacked him. Then I went for another one but before I could sink my teeth into him. I got hit in the head. I also remember waking up in my bed in the middle of the night and seeing Daniel at the edge of my bed and telling him that I loved him.

"Eleni, wake up, where here." Daniel woke me up in a gentle loving way.

"Thanks."

We got off the plane and once we got our luggage my cell phone rang. It was Tara.

"Hey what's up?"

"Turn around."

"Okay." I turned around and there she was. Tara Ravenhart was right behind me.

"Oh my gosh Tara, you have not changed one bit."

"Neither have you. Still reading peoples minds?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"Then read my mind. _**Flipping' fudgstix and emo pants he is hot like nacho cheese hot!"**_

"I know right."

"Hi my names Tara. What is yours?"

"My name is Daniel Ravenwood. I heard you have a new boyfriend, where is he?"

"He is getting the car now. He said he'll call when he gets here. I am so happy you're here."

"So what's the plan?"

"Well we are first going back to the Reservation and you are going to put your things in the guest bedroom and Daniel, Taylor said that you can stay with his family in the guest house. Is that okay?"

"Yes it is."

"What next?"

"After that we are going down to La Push and go fishing. Then we are going to the movies. Then tomorrow we are going to go to town and just hang out."

"Cool. Your phones going to ring." I said.

"Thanks." And as soon as Tara got her phone out her phone rang.

"Hey Tay, what's up? Okay. See you in a few minutes. Love you bye." She hung up.

"Is he here?"

"Yeah, he's waiting for us outside. Let's go."

So we head out to the pick up area and there was a four door beat up ford truck. We put or baggage into the bed of the truck and got in. No one said anything the whole way to the Reservation. I looked over to Daniel and he looked like he wanted to say something. But he didn't.

"Well we are here. I'll drive you girls to Tara's and I'll show Daniel here the guest house."

"Okay baby." We had gotten to Tara's and gotten all my luggage into the guest room. When we were done unpacking we head downstairs and go to the kitchen and grabbed a banana each. Then we went out onto the front porch and when Tara closed the door a car had pulled into the driveway.

"We are not lost my mother said that this is where they lived now. I would very much like to see my niece. My mother and father too." Then I turn to Tara and she had this smug look on her face like she didn't like them.

"Oh look there's my Tara-pear."

"Hi Uncle Vermont."

"You have grown so much maybe you can me your secret for staying well fit. I can't seem to get Daemon to work out."

"Yeah no problem."

"Hello Tara, who is your friend?"

"Hi Aunt Penny, that's my friend Eleni she is staying the weekend."

" Where do you live girl?" Uncle Vermont looked at me with a delight like I was family too.

"I live in Canada."

"I love your Canadian bacon."

_**I can tell**_. "Glad to hear that."

"Daemon stop playing your game boy and come say hello to your cousin and her friend. Thomas get the bags and bring it to the house. Is your grandma and grandpa home?"

"Yes uncle Vermont they are watching women's tennis in the living room." The three of them, Vermont, Daemon and Penny had left.

"Who was that?"

"My uncle, aunt, and one of my cousins. I totally forgot they were coming this weekend. They live in Surrey, London. They come up whenever they want because they think that they are so cool."

"You never told me you were part British." I turned around and the guys were back.

"There is some things I did not want to mention, one of for example is how horrible the Vermins' really are the only nice one of the bunch is Thomas Patterson. He is my cousin on my aunt Penny's side. Thomas is her sister Mary's son who died when Thomas was less than a year old. They treat him like a slave making him do everything and once he is done and they lock him in his room pretending like he doesn't exist."

"Well where is Harry I would like to meet him." Jacob seemed like a new born puppy waiting for someone to come along and choose him.

"You can meet me if you help me." When I heard this Thomas Patterson speak it sounded like silk. It was a great accent and not like the ones in movies. I wanted to hear more. Tara and I talked while Daniel, Taylor, and Thomas got all the bags into the house. I couldn't believe I was going to be sharing the same roof with real British people. The whole time I didn't see Thomas's face.

I told Tara that I needed to go for a walk and I left. I went off towards the back of the house to the woods, then out of the corner of my eye I saw something move. I turn to my left and right there is a pack of wolves' that looked almost looked as tall as me. I wanted to see what they were thinking because I wanted to see if they were dangerous or not.

_**We will not harm you but we need you to get your vampire friend off our land.**_ The one in the front I assumed was the leader of the pack told me this. Before I could reply they ran off.

_**Well that was weird.**_

I headed back to Tara's and I noticed that it was quiet inside so I go up to the room I was staying in and I noticed that there was a blow up bed on the floor. I didn't care at the moment so I decided to lay down on the bed and tried to think of what to do and where everyone went. I ended falling asleep and when I awoke it was already dark out. I looked out the window towards the woods and that is when I saw a light. The light kept on getting big then fading away so I went outside and went into the woods to follow the light. As I got closer I heard a voice.

"Limos Maximus." I didn't know who it was. I waited until I had a good look when this light came again. Apparently he saw me because he stopped and came towards me.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Eleni."

"Aren't you Tara's friend?"

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"I am Thomas Patterson."

"Oh." Thomas Patterson had black hair and blue eyes, just like Daniel. He was wearing a blue flannel shirt and blue jeans with brown hiking boots.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I followed the light. What are you?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"It is secret."

"I won't tell. Trust me I have secrets that I am too scared to tell."

"Promise not to laugh?"

"I promise."

"I'm a wizard." Then Daniel appeared.

**Chapter Four**

"Eleni, what are you doing here?" I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"What do you mean?" Thomas asked curiously.

"It is none of your business." Daniel replied.

"You are not the boss of her; she can be here if she wants to be."

"I know I am not her boss but she needs to be away from anything and everything that may be in danger."

"What is that supposed to mean? That I might hurt her?"

"That's not what he is saying."

"Then what is he saying?"

"I am saying that she needs some space. She can't be around others or it might cause problems." They looked like they were going to attack each other, but before they did anything, I was knocked out.

"Eleni? Eleni, can you hear me?"

"Ugh…"

"Well that's progress." I heard Tara's voice.

"What happened?"

"You were talking with Thomas and Daniel when a tree branch fell on your head."

"How long was I out?"

"About two hours but nothing serious." Daniel was now standing next to Tara.

"Can I talk to her alone?" Thomas came in just as Daniel was saying this.

"What is it Thomas?" Tara asked.

"Aunt Penny wanted to talk to you."

"What about now?"

"She wanted to know if your little friend was alright and if you can make a fresh pot of tea for her and grandma."

"GRRRRRR! Why is it always me? Oh yeah sorry Thomas. I forgot about how you do it all the time back in London."

"That's okay I am just glad we get to leave the place for a few days."

"How long are you staying for this time?"

"About two weeks."

I coughed.

"What?" Tara turned and asked me.

"Daniel and I need to talk, can you guys finish somewhere else please?"

"Okay but not to long. We missy need to catch up."

"Tara we practically talk to each other every day. We don't need to catch up."

"Fine be that way." She then did her I-am-better-than-everyone-else-I-will-stick-my-nose-in-the-air drama walk out the door.

"Just kidding, love yah girly." She nearly scared me when she popped her head back in and then as she was walking down the hall you can hear her mutter under breath about how she didn't want to make tea. Once Daniel and I were alone he sat down on the foot of the bed and I raised myself up so we can talk.

"How does your head feel?"

"I think my migraine is coming back. But other than that it feels better."

"I had examined the tree branch that had hit your head and it was no accident."

"What do you mean?"

"I think that someone was trying to hurt you."

"Huh?"

"It was chopped off, it wasn't old and it didn't break someone was using a hand saw and it fell on your head. I have someone in mind, on who could've done it."

"Who-" then I thought about how Thomas and Daniel were going to fight, "Thomas wouldn't hurt a fly, why would you think it was him?"

"I don't think that it was no accident that you were in the right spot and how he was there not doing anything and why would he be holding a saw in the middle of the woods and at night too."

"He was not holding a saw and he is as much of a victim as anyone else."

"How do you know what he was holding? What are you not telling me? Are you falling in love with him, geez you have only known him for a few minutes and you think that I wouldn't find out. You are one psychotic bitch. No wait you are a psychotic monster. I wish I never have met you. You think that you get hit in the head that everything will be okay, well its not," he stopped for just a few seconds and then started up again, "You need to be careful, because someone can get seriously hurt especially with you bursting out in to chaos women at night." He then stopped and turned around to see me pissed off and almost in tears.

"Get out." I said in a low voice.

"What?"

"Get out!" I nearly yelled at him.

"Fine, just letting you know, I won't be coming back. Hope you kill all your friends."

"You are the monster here. Saying stuff that you flipping know is not true and I am so glad you bit me so now I can go after your stupid little family of vampires. Except maybe Amy she seems to be the only one that gets me but then again I have only known her for a few minutes so I might be falling in love with her."

"You are so annoying. Why did I even bother wasting my time on you?"

"You don't know me at all do you?"

"No, I don't and I am glad that I am not sticking around to figure out."

"Then leave already or are you waiting for me to freaking beg because if you are you can forget it."

"Fine, I will leave."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

He turned and left out the door. I was about to lay back down when Tara came in.

"What just happened?"

"We had a disagreement and he is leaving so I am going to stay here solo."

"Well he is rude."

"You can say that again."

"Don't want to."

"I am so glad we are friends."

"Me too."

"By the way who is sleeping on the air mattress?"

"Thomas, why?"

"I just don't want to disturb him with my sudden outbursts of crying."

"I will see if I can switch with him. If you want I can stay in here with you."

"No, if I can't sleep I will just take a walk."

"But what if another tree branch falls on you we won't know where you are."

"Then I will sleep on the sofa."

"Oh, okay then."

"I think I need to be alone for a few minutes. You don't mind do you?"

"No, just call me when you want something."

"Thanks."

Tara left the room and I just laid on the bed looking at the ceiling but before I knew it I was walking in the woods. I was thinking about how hungry I was. I needed blood I was craving blood. I was running after a deer when a werewolf showed up and next thing I knew it I was fighting it. I was now pinned down on the ground and when I thought it was over for me, someone had attacked the werewolf. When I was on my feet, I heard a familiar voice.

"Eleni is that you?" I turned around to see Thomas standing not less then 10 feet away from me.

"Don't look at me."

"Why not?"

"Just don't okay." Thomas started walking closer to me when we heard something.

"Eleni! Eleni where are you?" It sounded like Tara and she wasn't to far from us. I was then before I knew it I was being pulled away from this area and it seemed like hours before we stopped. We were in a cave of some sort. I didn't want to see who had captured me but that didn't stop me from looking.

"Who are you?" This kid-napper sounded like a woman.

"My name is Eleni."

"Where did you live?"

"Canada."

"Why are you on werewolf territory?"

"I am staying at my friends' house for the weekend."

"Why?"

"I always spend the weekends there. Who are you and why did you kidnap me?"

"I am Valery, and I am actually going to make you an offer."

"What?"

"You join us and we can help you take down the Ravenwood's."

"Why?"

"Because Joshua here hates them after they killed his family and it seems like you want an Daniel Ravenwood dead because of how he treated you."

"What do I have to do?"

"You don't seem to be putting up a fight."

"I want him and his family to die because they aren't really helping me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well a few days ago Daniel bit me and ever since at night I turn into a blood thirsty murderer and when we went to his house they said that they would take me to the Valkari to see what they can do to help."

"Well they are wrong."

"What are you talking about?"

"They were going to take you to the Valkari to kill you."

"But-"

"But nothing you can get your revenge now, the Valkari only kills unwanted vampires and the Ravenwood's seem like they don't want you to be one of them."

I thought about it for a few minutes and it started to make sense now. It seemed like he didn't want anything to do with me.

"I'll join." This Valery had black curly hair about shoulder length, and she had sparkling red eyes. She seemed very happy. I was starting to feel happy too. Then I saw two other people, male, come out from the darkness of the cave. We were still in the middle of the woods but I didn't know where we were.

**Daniel**

"Amy I don't want to talk about it okay."

"But she needs your help."

"No she doesn't."

"Why are you being so uptight about one little incident?"

"This is none of your business."

"Actually it is. After you two left dad asked me to keep an eye on you guys and I really can't do that when you guys are apart. I also thought that you liked this girl. You talked about her non-stop since the first day of school." Amy was right about me talking about her non-stop but that does not mean that I liked her.

"Amy, can you just not tell dad until I can figure out what to say first?"

"Sure. I promise." Then she hung up. I was going like 100 MPH down a highway that I didn't recognize everything was just a big blur as I sped by. I had no reason to stop. Then I realized that the car was running low on gas. I pulled into a gas station and when I was done, I put the nuzzle back in to its empty slot, and got back into the car. I was on the side of the freeway that led back to the Reservation. I then realized that I had been going in a circle. I was about 5 miles away from La Push.

_R-rrrring.R-rrrring._

It was Amy calling again.

"Amy I told you to leave me alone."

"I know she told me." It was Margarette.

"Margarette? What do you want?"

"I'll make you a deal. You go back to that girl Eleni and stay with her until you get back here or you can turn yourself in to dad and get taken to the Valkari to see what they have to say about you letting a murderer go. If you decide option A, I won't give you a hard time about the next wacko you decide to crush on. If you choose option B, well then we all die."

She was making this very hard to forget about Eleni. I was almost completely clean free of charge, not thinking about her.

"So what's it going to be?" I wanted to tell her screw you, or bug off, but then she made me realize that if I gave in knowing that the live of innocent people was on my dead conscious then we were screwed.

"See you Monday."

"That's a good option. I do not look good in blood." She then gave the phone back to Amy.

"I am so sorry but she told me that if I didn't tell her then she will tell Junior to eat all the humans in this town. I just couldn't let that happen. You now how hard it is for Jasper already trying to adjust to animal blood."

"That's alright. The world would probably be dead if I came home now."

"What do you mean?"

"I chose to go back to Eleni. See if I could change her mind about me. You know have her forgive me, blah, blah, blah."

"Yeah, um, okay."

"See you Monday."

"'Kay."

I drove about 3 miles to the Reservation. Dumped the car and walked through the woods to get back to Tara's.

I stopped near a cave to just relax and try to figure out what to say and do, when I got back. I closed my eyes for just a moment, and in that moment I heard someone's voice.

"Who are you?" This voice was from a woman who sounded like she was interrogating someone.

"My name is Eleni." When I heard that name I was near the entrance of the cave but enough for me to hear them but not see them.

"Where did you live?"

"Canada."

"Why are you on werewolf territory?"

"I am staying at my friends' house for the weekend."

"Why?"

"I always spend the weekends there. Who are you and why did you kidnap me?"

"I am Valery, and I am actually going to make you an offer."

"What?"

_**What?**_

_**Daniel is that you?**_

I didn't reply because I wanted to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Because Joshua here hates them after they killed his family and it seems like you want a Daniel Ravenwood dead because of how he treated you."

"What do I have to do?"

"You don't seem to be putting up a fight."

"I want him and his family to die because they aren't really helping me."

"What do you mean?"

Yeah what did she mean? I have been trying to help her since the other night. And when I was trying to protect her from that Thomas Patterson guy, because I thought he was trouble, then that is when I blew up and she told me to leave her and I did. Boy, I guess I really do care about her enough to leave on her request. Damn it, I am stupid.

"Well a few days ago Daniel bit me and ever since that night I turn into a blood thirsty murderer and when we went to his house they said that they would take me to the Valkari to see what they can do to help."

"Well they are wrong."

"What are you talking about?"

"They were going to take you to the Valkari to kill you."

"But-"

"But nothing you can get your revenge now, the Valkari only kills unwanted vampires and the Ravenwood's seem like they don't want you to be one of them."

_**That is so not true that is a lie. They are only trying to turn you on to their side so that if you do something wrong they can kill you and not the other way around.**_

"I'll join."

_**Edward if you can hear me. Please I am only going to make them think that I joined so that they won't kill me or leave me here. I am sorry. Please forgive me.**_

I couldn't believe it. I didn't want her to die so I just left it that. I watched them leave together; I didn't believe that it would be safe to follow them. I waited for them to be out of my sight so that I can run to Tara's so it would like I am coming back.

When I got to the door, From the corner of my eye I saw Eleni walking back all by herself. I was about to knock on the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just coming back to apologize, for my outburst earlier. I took a drive for a few minutes to think things through and what I said was hurtful and stupid. If there is anything I can do please let me know." She looked like she wanted to say something but then she just walked past me and closed the door in my face but it wasn't harsh. She closed it hard enough that she wanted to make the point that she was still mad at me but everyone inside was still sleeping and she didn't want to wake them. I couldn't blame her for not waking everyone it was 3 am. Later today we would all be going to go fishing at La Push but I don't think that I would be welcome.

**Eleni**

Seeing Daniel at the front door mad me want to slap him. After everything he said I wanted to rip his throat out. I thought that I heard his thoughts in the woods when I was thinking about not dieing there. I was tempted at first to kill everyone who has ever hurt me the way Daniel did but in that spilt second of hearing what I thought was his thought, I started reconsidering. Then again I didn't want Valery thinking that I should be their next meal. This got me thinking. If I was their next meal what would I taste like, because I am half vampire and half human, so would I taste like human or would I taste like death? I closed the door on Daniel letting him know that he wasn't welcome in here and I hope that some day I could truly forgive him. He did hurt my feelings to a point where I wished that I never met him. I really thought he was different than all the other losers in the world. I went to the living room and turned on the T.V. I didn't think that I could sleep so I started flipping through channels, but I couldn't find anything to watch, so I turned it off and just laid there on the sofa.

I woke up to the sweet aroma of banana bread fresh out of the oven. I didn't notice that I was on the ground until the T.V. remote was under me and when I shifted just a bit, I was facing the fireplace. It was lighted and it was nice and warm.

I walked into the kitchen which was full of people. There was Mr. and Mrs. Vermin, Daemon, Tara, Taylor, Tara's grandparents, and some people I didn't recognize.

"Good morning everyone."

"Good Morning!" Tara pulled me into the dining room.

"Eleni where were you last night?"

"I was in the living room I was flipping through channels and then I fell asleep."

"I mean before that."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I saw you leave the house and when I ran into Thomas he said that you looked terrified and then you ran off. We looked everywhere for you. We spent like five hours trying to find you. Thomas said that he came downstairs this morning around 5 am and saw that you were cold and so he moved you closer to the fireplace and started it for you. You apparently said thank you and then fell back to sleep." Then Thomas comes in, as if on cue.

"I'll just leave you two alone to talk." Tara then left. There was a moment of silence.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Um, thank you for keeping me warm. That was very nice of you."

"Well, I didn't actually do it."

"What do you mean? Tara said that you did it."

"It was already on when I came down. I was the only one who heard you. I thought you were watching T.V. because you were tossing and turning in your sleep. You were also making weird noises. I got to the end of the staircase, and I heard Daniel talking to you saying that he was there for you and that he wasn't going to leave you alone ever again. He also said that he was sorry for turning you. You were also talking in your sleep, and every once in awhile a scream. But they weren't huge and long outbursts they were small and stopped quickly when Daniel started saying 'It's all right love, I'm here, and nothing is going to happen to you.' It was kind of weird." I just stood there trying to process everything Thomas was saying.

"Why did you tell Tara that you did it?"

"Because before I was about to go back upstairs Daniel caught me and told me to tell anyone who asked that I had done it and not him. He said that he didn't want you to know that it was him because he thought you would begin to rely on him more often than you should."

"Thanks again anyway." Then we parted.

I went upstairs to the guest bedroom and got my toiletries together. After I was done taking a shower I went back to the guest room and I was only in a towel. Everyone was downstairs so I didn't think that this would be a problem. I closed the door so that I could get dressed in privacy. I went to the dresser that had a mirror on it. I was brushing my hair when I felt like I was being watched. I turned around and nothing was there so I went back to brushing my hair. I got up and as I was turning around I saw a familiar face.

"Hello Eleni."

"Hello Valery, Joshua, and Lawrence."

**Chapter Five**

"We need to talk." Valery said.

"Can this wait until later? I am a little busy right now."

"No it can't!" Joshua nearly yelled.

"Shush! Don't talk so loud the other's will hear you." Lawrence said.

"What do you want?" I had asked after making sure Joshua was under control.

"We need you to meet us in the cave later."

"What time?"

"Doesn't really matter we will be there all day." Joshua seemed irritated. I almost hesitated.

"Fine, I will see you later."

"We are not done." Joshua said. As Joshua had said this, the guest room door had opened.

"Eleni?" It was Thomas.

"Yeah?"

"Are you decent?"

"Yeah, come on in." I was actually still wrapped in a towel. But it was decent enough.

"Oh." He managed to say as soon as he saw me in the towel.

"I'll come back later. Once you are dressed."

"No you can stay in here I can change in the bathroom," I walked into the bathroom and closed the door enough so I can still hear him but also enough to where he cant see me, "What do you need?"

"I wanted to apologize for earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"I told you that Daniel did everything and not me but I felt like you should know and not be lied to, and I am also sorry because I know you two are fighting and I, well I just thought it would be safer if you knew."

"It is alright I appreciate that you told the truth instead of keeping secrets like Daniel. He is right to, if I become too much aware of him being there when I need help then I will become weak and I wont be able to make it. I need to think for myself and learn to control my outbursts." Then that is when I realized I said too much, because Thomas had stepped back closer to the door, when I got out of the bathroom. I had put on a mini jean skirt and a tank top but I didn't have a bra on. I then saw Thomas's mouth drop.

"Do you want to undress me with your eyes or do you want to do the real thing?" I had suddenly asked.

"Huh-what?"

"Do you want to fantasize or have sex?" I really didn't have to say much. I was able to think for myself on this part… I think.

**Daniel**

I cant believe it. I made a promise to myself that I was never going to fall in love but then again I didn't plan on messing up a new friendship especially with one that I made by biting her. God I was a flipping idiot. She did not deserve to be a monster.

_R-ring…R-ring…_

I looked at who was calling me. It was Margarette.

"What's up Mar?"

"I'm calling to make sure that you are with Eleni because Amy told me that you are no where near her and she is about to do something naughty with a stranger."

"She would never do that. So what if I am not around her right now. She wanted to be left alone the last time I checked on her."

"Well do we need to tell dad now about your behavior or are you going to stick with our little secret deal?"

"You have no right to bud in like this."

"Technically I do since it involves our lives depend on it. I do not look good in blood."

"UGH!" Then I hung up on her. I considered what Mar said about Eleni. I wasn't that far from the house so I decided to walk.

**Eleni**

"I want you Thomas. I need you. There is something about you that drives me wild." I stepped closer to him.

"Well that is, um, nice but I don't think Daniel would like that very much."

"Who cares about Daniel? He hurt me in so many ways. I need something to distract me from him." I then moved closer to the bed instead of Thomas.

"I am sorry that he hurt you but I don't think that having sex with me will help you. I am sorry but I can't do this." I start to cry because I was scared.

"Oh, please don't cry." Harry then comes over to the bed and sits next to me.

"I know what might make you happy." Then he starts to raise his hands. Then he tickles me. We playfully wrestled, well he tickled me and I kept squirming, then he got me flat on my back and he was holding me down but gently. We looked into each others eyes and then at each others lips. Thomas then leans in and kisses me. We start to kiss harder. I felt his right hand get lower. He started on my hip, then moved his hand down lower on outer leg then he moved his hand to my butt so that he was cupping it.

**Daniel**

I was getting closer to the house now.

"Oh Thomas!"

"Eleni you are such a great kisser."

"Thanks!"

"Don't speak."

"Don't ever stop touching me."

_**WHAT?**_ I have to go see what the heck that stupid head was doing to my girl.

I was at the bottom of the porch steps.

"Hey Daniel." Tara said.

"Where is she?"

"Upstairs. Why?"

I opened the door and ran up to the guest room. The door was somewhat opened already. I heard some strange sounds. I opened the door some more and that scum bag called Thomas was touching my girl.

"Daniel, what is… oh my god." Tara was now beside me.

**Eleni**

When I heard Daniels name and Tara's voice, I knew I was going to be killed.

"Thomas get off me."

"Why? You told me to never stop." Then I looked at the door and saw the anger in Dainel's eyes'. Thomas then turned and saw Daniel too. He got off me quickly.

"I guess I should be going now." Thomas said. Then he walked to the door. When he got to it he stopped and looked up at Daniel then looked at Tara. Tara then slapped Thomas in the back of the head.

"Are you a frigging' idiot?" She didn't have to say much because he left with Tara walking right behind him. You can hear her telling him that he was stupid and that was ignorant. She was also yelling at him in French. Then you can hear them stomping down the stairs.

Daniel came in and closed the door. He didn't look very happy. He looked rather pissed, and it wasn't even noon yet. I decided to sit up and straighten my clothes.

He saw that I was scared of him now. He then calmed down a little bit.

"Why?"

"I wanted to forget you."

"Why?"

"Because you have caused me so much pain, that every night I turn into a monster and that every time I have nightmares you are never there."

"It as only been less than a week and you can't expect me to be there all the time from now on because I know what you are going through and I was left alone at this point because I was less likely to hurt someone. Someone I loved got hurt because I got to close and I don't want that to happen again."

When I heard him say the last sentence, I got worried.

"What?"

"I can't let you get too close to anyone or me because one of us will end up dead."

"Can I ask you something?"

"I guess."

"Why did you tell Thomas to lie?"

"You know why."

"No I don't. You keep saying that it is for my protection, but you really aren't selling that line, and I am not really buying it. Again, why did you tell him to lie?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

**Chapter Six**

Those words rang in my head for a few moments after he had left. I was so confused. He never seemed like he did. When he said this I couldn't even say it back all I got out was an, "Oh…" Then I looked away trying not to make eye contact with him. I got up and went into the bathroom and sat on the floor behind the door. I then heard him get up off the bed, he opened the door and left it open because I didn't hear it close. I then sat there getting sick to my stomach. I crawled over to the toilet and started throwing up. I was in so much pain, and I then felt disgusted with myself. I got up and turned the shower on. I turned it all the way hot and just got in. I didn't bother taking my clothes off. I then let out the water works. I couldn't stop really, it seemed like I was in there forever. I found an old razor blade and then I started cutting my skin. I started with my arms then I did my legs. I watched the blood go down my body and down the drain. After the water had rinsed away all of it, I had stopped crying by now, I turned off the water and took off my drenched clothes. I looked at my scolded body then I got dressed in clothes that covered the new scars. I put on a white long sleeve shirt and light blue jeans on. I left my hair down. I didn't really want to mess with it. It was already 2 PM and I was going to slow. I walked down the stairs and without knowing it, Tara had pulled me aside.

"Hey what's going on with you?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"Nothing I am fine."

"No you aren't, you have been in the shower for almost 5 hours. You used up all the hot water. What were you doing in there?" I didn't answer that.

"I'm going for a walk."

"I'm coming."

"NO! I mean no you can't, not right now anyway. I need to be alone."

"That is all you have been doing since you got here. We rarely got to hang out at all and you are leaving tomorrow and who knows when I will be able to see you again. We haven't even gone to La Push with the others, or shopping, or the movies. Look I just wish you would stop being selfish for just a few hours so we can do something fun because all you have done is walk into the woods and stay out until morning and recently make-out with my cousin. I have been so worried about you that Taylor has to talk about the baseball games in order for me to stop talking about you."

"I'm sorry. Look I promise I will be back in an hour then we can have the rest of the evening to ourselves. Okay?" She was contemplating this for awhile.

"Alright. You promise?"

"I promise."

I was now walking towards the cave but then I fell in a hole. It was at least 10 feet deep and there was nothing I can grab onto.

"Billy do you think we caught one of them?"

"Maybe I didn't hear them scream and it doesn't seem like the thing got out or we would've smelt something already." It was still light out but I was still blinded by a flashlight.

"What is it?"

"I don't know." Billy said. Then Billy lowered his flashlight.

"Billy, she looks like a regular girl."

"I don't know."

"Well what should we do?"

"Ask her questions." They looked at each other for a moment. Then Billy took a step closer to the hole and kneeled on the edge.

"You look familiar, what is your name?"

"Eleni, I am staying with Tara whose is dating your son Taylor."

"Stu, get the rope." Billy then said.

"But Billy-"

"Don't but me Stu, just get the rope she is not one of them."

"Excuse me?" I said.

"What?" Sam had said in a very rude voice.

"But what do you mean when you say I am not one of them?"

"Let's just say an enemy."

"Well trust me when I say this I know about Vampires and I know that you Stu are a werewolf. Yes I remember you from the first day when you told me through telepathy that I needed to leave and take my Vampire friend with me. You don't even want to start talking about me." They just stood there in shock.

"I'm sorry I said too much."

"Lets just get you out of this hole and back to Tara's."

About twenty minutes later I was back at Tara's.

"Hey so what do you want to do?" I asked her.

"I don't know, maybe we can go into town and see a movie."

"Sure, we can do both I guess."

"Okay."

We went into town and we must've been shopping for hours because when we got out of the last store it was really dark out.

"Let's head back to the car so that we can put the bags in the car. Then we can go see what is playing."

"Yeah, okay."

We got to the car and put the bags in the trunk. Then we headed to the movies. The last showing was at 9:55 PM the movie was called Zombieland. It was only 8:15 PM so we had awhile. We decided to go see if there was a place where we can go till the movie. We drove to a little coffee shop.

"Come here Eleni."

"Where?"

"The bathroom."

"Hey I will be right back I have to use the restroom."

"Alright hurry though we have 20 minutes before the movie starts."

"Okay."

I went to the handicap stall and then I saw Joshua. He seemed to be the only one here. I tried to say something, anything but before I could he had pushed me against the wall and had one hand covering my mouth and the other one grabbing my breast. I started crying because he was hurting me. I didn't know what to do he was too strong for me. I tried pushing him off me but he broke my hand then he brought me to the ground. He started to pull his pants down and pulled down mine too. He raped me. And when he was done he got up but as soon as he was pulling his pants up, I heard something break and he screamed then he laid unconscious on the cold aluminum floor next to me. I look up to where he once stood and there was Tara she looked royally pissed and scared at the same time. I then saw a piece of paper that was attached to the now broken glass flower vase.

_**"FLOWER VASE FILLED WITH HOLY WATER."**_

"Lets get out of here." I said as I pulled Tara out of the bathroom. We ran out of Starbucks leaving our cold coffee's behind in the now haunting memory of my life. We ran all the way to Jessie Webster Park. We must've sat in silence and darkness for at least an hour.

"What happened back there?" Tara finally asked. I didn't want to answer but all I could do was burst into tears.

"Hey it's okay. Shh," She moved closer to me holding me in her arms like good friends do, "It's alright, don't cry. We're going to get you help." We sat there for what seemed like forever, but then Tara's cell phone rang.

"It's Taylor..." I moved away so that she could answer.

"Hey Tay what's up?"

"Where are you two?"

"We are at Jessie Webster Park in Port Angeles. Why?"

"There is a monster out there and we want you two to come home, it's already 3 am. Where is your car?"

"At Starbucks on third street."

"Okay that is not far from where you are."

"Be home as soon as we can. I love you."

"I love you too baby." Then she closed her cell and then we walked back to the car. I sat in silence while Tara tried to talk to someone on the phone. I didn't know who it was but she seemed desperate for this person to come back to the house. When we got to Tara's there were a different trucks outside.

"What's going on?" Tara asked Thomas this. I couldn't look at him but I didn't want to stray to far from Tara she was making me feel safe. It was already five am when we got here and I just wanted to go upstairs and sleep.

"What happened? Are you two okay?" Thomas was now hugging the two of us.

"We got in a tiff with some guy." I then started to cry again.

"Hey, it's alright Eleni. There is no problem here you two are safe and sound here. Nothing can hurt you-"

"Your hand what happened to it? It looks swollen." Taylor was trying to calm me until Thomas said this.

Then the three of them gathered around me and was looking at me like I was a retard. I tried to quickly cover it with my sleeve and crossed my arms.

"It's fine." I said. Then Thomas tried putting his hand on me but that brought back that horrific memory of what just happened to me. I then ran upstairs into guest room. I closed the door and went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I put on a green tee and jeans, and my sneakers. I went back downstairs with everyone else. By now it was 7 am. Everyone was in the living room talking until I came in.

**Daniel**

After I told her that I loved her she didn't say it back so I left. I need to think things through. I saw her walk out the door after she and Tara talked. I wanted to follow her to see if she was going to this Valery person. She was probably only in the woods for a mere 30 minutes when she was coming back but with Billy and Sam at her side she was okay she didn't look scared or worried. She then left with Tara a few minutes later I decided that she would be safe with a strong girl like Tara. They were gone for hours and it was getting darker now.

_R-ring…R-ring_

It was Amy.

"Hey Amy what's up?"

"You need to protect her."

"What?"

"She is in danger."

"Who is?"

"Eleni."

Then she hung up. I stayed there contemplating what to do. Then a few cars started showing up. In a distance I can hear the nervousness and strength in peoples voice. I recognized Taylor's voice. He was on the phone with Tara. I waited for about an hour to see what was going to happen. I heard crying and thoughts of someone familiar. But it was too muffled I couldn't tell who it was. I then heard Tara's thoughts.

_**"What the hell just happened? I wonder if we can get her any help. Why do I wear high heels, never going to happen after what happened tonight," **_then I saw her car in pulling up in the driveway, _**"What is going on? Why are all these people here?"**_

_**"I want to go home.**_" It was Eleni she seemed scared and distraught. I was now behind Taylors truck it was close to the house but it was also farthest so no one could see me.

"What's going on?" Tara asked Thomas this.

_**"I want to sleep. But Tara is making me feel safe."**_ Eleni's thoughts where bumpy.

"What happened? Are you two okay?" Taylor was now hugging the two of them.

"We got in a tiff with some guy." Eleni then started to cry again.

"Hey, it's alright Eleni. There is no problem here you two are safe and sound here. Nothing can hurt you-"

"Your hand what happened to it? It looks swollen." Taylor was trying to calm her until Thomas said this.

I then saw her move her hand and cover it with her sleeve. He tried to touch her shoulder but she moved away from him. I wanted to go to her and comfort her but I didn't want to make her even more upset.

"I don't want to be around anyone right now, for god's sake I was just raped." Then that is when for the first time I got a glance of her memory. It was horrifying to see this mans face light up when she was in pain. Then it kept repeating in her mind. She went inside and after she took a shower she was fine. I stood there under her bathroom window.

_R-ring…R-ring…_

"Hello?"

"Hey Daniel it is Dad."

"Hey what's up?"

"Well when are you two going to coming back?"

"What do you mean?"

"We need to get her to the Valkari."

"I don't think it is necessary anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"She hasn't had an outburst in two nights."

"Well that's good. But we still need to go to them."

"Fine. I'll call you when we are leaving."

"Okay then bye."

I was outside on the porch listening to everyone in the living room. They had all gone inside while I was on the phone. They were all talking until I heard someone say quiet. I then heard footsteps. I could sense that Eleni was now there in the doorway of the living room.

"Hey." She said quietly. I could sense that she was feeling like she didn't belong there anymore. No one spoke for they were all scared of what might happen.

"So, um, how are you, ugh, feeling?" Taylor said this. He was trying to break the ice.

"I'm good. Thanks." Tara then spoke.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"No, thank you though. I need to talk to Billy and Stu in private for a moment." Everyone in the room was a bit shocked.

"What for?" Sam had said.

"I just need to confide in someone who hasn't tried to hurt me."

I heard the squeaking of the wheels on Belly's wheelchair. And heard Sam squeaking sneakers on the hardwood floor.

**Eleni**

"Hey."

"So, um, how are you, ugh, feeling?" Taylor said this. He was trying to break the ice.

"I'm good. Thanks." Tara then spoke.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"No, thank you though. I need to talk to Billy and Stu in private for a moment." Everyone in the room was a bit shocked.

"What for?" Stu had said.

"I just need to confide in someone who hasn't tried to hurt me."

We went into the kitchen so that we could be alone.

"So what's the matter?" Billy asked me.

"I know werewolves can kill vampires."

"Yeah, so what?" Sam said.

"I am going to ask you to not freak now before I tell you anything. You have to promise."

"We promise." Billy said.

"Okay. Here it goes. A few days ago I was bitten by a vampire and I went on frenzy one night. So this vampire wanted to help me so he took me to his family because he thought that they could help. They said that they could take me to the Valkari in Transylvania or something like that. Anyway, after I came here I was kidnaped to a cave in the woods and three vampires I have never seen before tell me that they can help me, so I go along with them because I didn't want to be killed. Then last night when Tara and I were in town for a girls night out, one of the vampires from the cave was there…" I then started to cry again because it was scary.

"Well what happened?" Billy asked.

_**"I was raped."**_ I said through telepathy. I saw Stu's face it turned into disgust and anger. He slammed his fist into the granite counter top breaking a piece, the size of my head, off.

"Billy we need to go hunting for this vampire and rip him into shred's." We didn't have to tell Billy he understood and then left it at that.

After a few minutes we had gone back into the living room. Tara had noticed that I had been crying and she knew why so she came to me and we went outside onto the porch. When we had gotten the door closed we had sat down on the steps. I leaned against the post and just sat there closing my eyes almost falling asleep. When I felt someone's arm around me.

"We need to go." It was Daniel and it scared me so much that I nearly punched him in the face. I didn't want another man touching me again. No matter who he was.

"It's alright. I understand." That is when I figured out that he had read my thoughts about what happened recently.

"I am so scared. Daniel I don't want to deal with this stuff anymore. I want to go home."

"Well I have the car down the road so if you go upstairs and get your stuff I will go get the car and we can head to the airport. My dad will be waiting for us with our tickets to Transylvania. The Valkari can help us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm positive."

**D**aniel

She left to get her stuff and I had left to go get the car. I then realized I was being followed.

"Tara I know you are following me but you need to go back to the house, it is not safe for you to be out here." I turned around and Tara was standing there. She looked like she was the most courageous human I have ever known.

"Change me."

"What?"

"Turn me into a vampire."

"No."

"Do it."

"Why?"

"I want to help kill that monster that hurt my best friend."

"I can't do that."

"Yes you can." Then she pushed me against the nearest tree and held me there.

Chapter 7

**Eleni**

"Knock, Knock." It was Thomas.

"Come in." I said

"What is the matter with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I tried to pat your shoulder earlier but you shook my hand away."

"I just needed to get over what just happened to me."

"What do you mean?" I was starting to irritated with him but I didn't want him to leave the room yet.

"I was hurt and I am going to be scarred for the rest of my unnatural life."

"What happened at the coffee shop?"

"I really don't want to talk about."

"Come on you can tell me anything."

"I said I didn't want to talk about it."

"But I am your friend."

"If you were really a friend then you would leave me alone."

"I want to make you happy."

"Well you are making me angrier then I was a few minutes ago."

"Come on tell me what happened." Then he grabbed my arm.

"Let go of me."

"No not until you tell me what happened." He then grabbed my other arm.

"Stop. You're hurting me."

"I won't let go until you tell me." He dug his nails into my arm making them bleed.

"Please stop, let go of me." I was now reliving last night.

"Tell me what happened."

"I was raped." I whispered.

"What?" He then loosened his grip.

"I WAS RAPED!"

"Oh my god." Then he let go of me.

"GET OUT!"

"I'm so sorry."

"You should be!" Then I started throwing things at him until he left the room. I slammed the door and then I angrily packed the rest of my stuff. I practically ran down the hallway, stomped down the stairs and slammed the front door. With my suitcase behind me, I scurried down the driveway. It then started to rain.

"Great! This just keeps getting better and better each frigging' minute." I thought to myself sarcastically.

I sat down on the side of the road waiting for Daniel so that we can get to the Valkari.

**Daniel**

"I am not going to turn you."

"Why not? You did it to Eleni. I want to be able to help destroy the sick monster that destroyed Eleni's life forever."

"I am not going to do it."

"You will whether you like it or not." Next thing I know it I see blackness.

I wake up with Tara standing over me with a needle in her hands. I see the silver and red blood that was in it. I tried to take it away from her but she had tied me to a tree.

"Don't try to escape. I worked hard to get that knot tied. But I don't think you can escape unless you can get an axe to get out of it. Trust me I have and I am still taking and teaching girl scouts."

She injected herself with my venom and then as she embraced the change it started to rain.

"_**Oh great."**_ I heard Eleni say.

_**"Eleni you need to come help me."**_

_**"Whoa! What? Who is this?"**_

_**"Eleni it's me Edward. Tara tied me to a tree and took some of my venom and injected it into herself and she is enduring the change now so she will be distracted enough so that you can help me."**_

_**"Don't you have super strength?"**_

_**"I am strength but I am too weak to break out of her skillfully made knot…plus she hit me pretty good."**_

_**"Okay but I am going to get the car first."**_

_**"Fine."**_

_**"Where are you?"**_

_**"About a half a mile down the road."**_

_**"Okay see you in a few minutes."**_

**Eleni**

After Daniel told me that he was knocked out by my best friend Tara I wanted to laugh but then I didn't want to make Daniel feel even more uncomfortable then he was.

I ran to the car which was closer then I expected and got in. Daniel had left his leather jacket in the backseat so I took off my now soaked green tee and put on the jacket. I was wearing a black bra so it kind of looked alright… sure I might look like a drenched hooker but who wouldn't think that… My hair is drenched; I am wearing a black bra with a fitted black leather jacket, with low cut jeans that have already made holes and my white sneakers are now covered in mud. Plus my eyeliner is running down my face.

I turned the heat on as soon as I got in and skidded on the dirt road. I went down the road to find Tara standing in the rain dancing like as if she was drunk. Then I saw Daniel. I laughed so loud that Tara had stopped and turned toward me. I got out of the car and walked towards the two of them. Tara just stood there.

"Hey Tara." I said talking very calmly.

"This is extrodinary. It is as if I had died and was reborn. Is this what you felt like?"

"No not really because I didn't turn myself and I wasn't voluntary to it either."

"Well that sucks." Then I looked into her eyes. They were a red blood full of hunger and excitement.

"Tara I need you to untie Daniel so he and I can leave."

"Can I come with you?"

"No, I am sorry but you can't. I really need to get back home. I have school tomorrow."

"Fine I guess, but what about that guy?"

"You can stay here and make sure he doesn't come back."

"Alright then. By the way, nice look." I know she was being sarcastic.

"Any minute now ladies?" Daniel was getting irritated. Tara and I laughed at him. Tara untied Daniel. Then Tara and I said our goodbyes.

"Do you think she will regret what she did?" I asked Daniel.

"No but you are sure in hurry." I glanced at him.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well you are going 30 miles over the speed limit and I have never felt this sick since god knows when."

**Daniel**

While Eleni and Tara said goodbye I waited in the car. I told her that we needed to get on the next flight to Canada. She wanted to drive so I let her. Little did I know that she was a speed demon. She looked sexy in the getup she was wearing. I wanted to kiss her so badly but I knew that was too soon. She has been through a lot in the past 24 hrs.

"Do you think she will regret what she did?" She seemed distraught about how her best friend turned into a vampire willing to kill for her. Eleni was breathing in and out deeply and softly. I was wearing sunglasses so that I could watch her chest move up and down. It made me want her even more.

"No but you are sure in a hurry." She then glanced at me. Then she said the most said phrase in a situation like this.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well you are going 30 miles over the speed limit and I have never felt this sick since god knows when."

She knew that wasn't the truth because vamps can't get sick unless we don't have our blood.

We didn't speak the whole drive to the airport, we didn't even talk on the plane, or even on the drive back to her house.

Her phone then lit up.

"Hey mom I am actually 5 minutes from the house now so I will see you soon. Okay, I love you too." She then looked upset. She was happy when she answered but now she was upset.

"What's wrong?"

"My mom is at a meeting with a new client, so she isn't going to be home for a few hours."

"Well we aren't leaving until tomorrow so you can pack your stuff and then get a good nights rest." She didn't say anything until we got to her house. Her house was a Victorian cottage with purple, pink , blue and white morning glory's climbing up the white lattice that was covering the front right half of the house. I could smell the lavender that was in the backyard and the crisp fresh fallen leaves in the front yard had covered the fresh snow that had fallen not too long ago. I would miss this house and I am pretty sure she would too.

"Can you wait here?" Before I could even ask her why, she was already at the front of the door. She reached inside a flower pot that was at the top of the porch step. She grabbed a key and opened the worn and faded sea-green wood door. Then she was out of my sight.

**Eleni**

When we pulled up to my house I was saying goodbye to it and not hello. I had a feeling in my gut that I was never coming back and I knew deep down that it would break my mother's heart like a toddler accidentally dropping a glass vase that was worth a lot. When I got inside I went through every room hastily trying to get my goodbyes and memories out of the way. When I got to my room which was at the end of the hall, I had a eerie feeling like something wasn't right. But when I entered my room it was just like the way I left it; messy. My mom always told me that she if she had to clean my room then things would get thrown out. But I had forgotten to clean my room before I left. She apparently didn't care this time. Just then I inhaled and exhaled slowly, then I grabbed the thing that I didn't really believe in; I grabbed my bible. Not my Pagan bible but my Christian bible that my great aunt had got me. I went to my closet and changed my clothes. I put on a purple long sleeve turtle neck, my dark blue Gloria Vanderbelt's, and I changed my muddy sneakers, into my black boots. I then did the inevitable; I cleaned my room making it look like I was there. I went to my desk and opened one of the drawers and grabbed a piece of paper. I told my mom how much I loved her and that I would miss her. I said that I was sorry for being such a pain most of my life. Then I signed it and left it on my bed.

I walked through the house with my bible in my criss-crossed arms. I sad goodbye again. I got to the door, I opened it and stood there in the doorway looking back into the house. I breathed in and closed the door. I felt like I was going in slow motion. I looked down at the ground all the way to Daniels car. When I got there he was holding the door open for me. When I was in he closed the door and then we left. I looked back at the house and said goodbye again.

**Daniel**

She was in the house for almost an hour before I saw the door open again. She looked like she was leaving a person and not a house.

I turned the car on and got out opened the passenger door and held it opened. She got in the car. When I got in the car I heard her whisper goodbye. Then she moved her hands to her lap and there was maroon and gold book in her lap. She looked down at it. That is when I saw change in her. She looked as if she was happy and she looked strong. Our eyes met.

"Let's do this." She said in a voice I have never heard her use. We left without another word.

We got to my house and as we were parking my mom and dad were coming towards us.

"Are you ready?" Our eyes met again. I eniquivently saw the certainty in her now copper eyes that were once a beautiful chocolate brown.

"I thought we were pick you up tomorrow after school." My dear mother asked with disturbance in her soft voice.

"I thought so too but it doesn't seem like that she wants to do that." I told her. Amy was now hugging Eleni like they have known each other forever.

"What changed her mind?" Dad asked me.

"I think she was certain or had a feeling that she might not come back. When we were leaving her house she looked back and said goodbye."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Father?"

"What?"

"She had her bible." We then looked at the now smiling girl on which we have no idea what might be wrong.

**Eleni**

I was greeted by a very thrilled and happy Amy. We exchanged hugs and talked.

"So are you spending the night here?" She asked.

"Yeah I guess you can say that."

"Well we can have a sleepover. You can stay in my room and we can talk all night."

"That sounds great." I was now smiling because I finally found out that where ever I go I know that I can make work to my advantage for happiness. I looked over at Edison and Daniel they were talking. And I knew they were talking about me.

We went inside and we put my things in Amy's room. After we did that we went into the kitchen and we waited for everyone else to get there. There was only one person in the kitchen when we first arrived.

"Margarette you remember Eleni?" I looked at the tall blond, how had a great sense in style.

"Yes, I do." She had a smile on her face and then she hesitantly came over to me a hugged me but she wasn't too sure about doing so. I think she sensed that I somehow knew she didn't want me around here.

"Hey there short stuff!" Then a tall black haired copper-eyed boy came over to me and picked me up, throwing me in the air and hugging me, well more like squishing the last ounce of air out of me.

"Collin! She can't breath!" Amy said.

"Sorry about that sis." Collin said to me. This made everyone in the kitchen, and those coming in stop.

"You called me sis." I muttered trying to make this eerie silence go away.

"Yeah well you are practically family, and we need to treat each other like so."

"Okay then." Esmerelda said.

"We all need to get a good nights rest. We have to leave early, we have a big day planned out." Edison said.

"Well it is only noon now, what are we going to do until we need to sleep?" I said.

"Well we can hunting." Junior suggested.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you are half vampire so you still need to get the blood intake." Edison told me.

"I can't drink blood, I don't even know how unless you are suggesting forcing me to drink it." That is when everyone burst out into laughter except me.

After that little conversation Margarette, Amy, and I went for a walk to the lake that was near their house.

"Why are we doing this?" Margarette asked Amy.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked back.

"Babysitting this half breed!" Margarette not thinking that I was still there.

"Mar we are just protecting her until we get to Valkari Mountain. Then we don't have to worry about her. They will help us figure out what is wrong with her."

"Wait do I look broken?" I said. Then they both turned to me.

"No, Eleni, you are not… broken."

"Go ahead and say it I don't think my life can get any better. Ever since you guys came here my life has gone 180 degrees. It has turned upside down." Then at that moment Junior came.

"Amy, Father needs you." I tried to read his thoughts but it was like a broken T.V. with no signal.

"Okay." Then it was just Margarette and I alone. We walked for a few more minutes not really paying attention to where we were going and we didn't say anything.

We got to the edge of the forest that was about 30 minutes away from the house. Margarette sat down on a fallen tree. She wouldn't even look at me and whenever she did it was in disgust.

"Why?" I asked all the sudden getting frustrated.

"What?" She said back as if she was on trial.

"Why do you hate me?"

"Because you are not one of us and you don't even no how much danger you are causing us."

"Try me."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well I have been through a lot since Thursday. You have no idea what I have been through. You have like a perfect family besides you all being vampires part. But still you all stick with each other no matter what happens."

"You think my life is perfect?"

"Compared to the past few days, yes I do."

"I was engaged."

"I kissed a wizard."

"I was going to have a husband."

"I have never had a boyfriend."

"I was pregnant."

"I was raped." Then there was silence.

Chapter 8

Margarette's face had turned into sadness and disgrace.

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't have told you that." I said trying to make her at least a little bit better.

"No I am actually glad you told me. I am the one who is sorry. I didn't know and I was stupid and mean to treat you like you were nothing."

"You really don't have to apologize because I didn't like you when I first met you either."

"Can we start over and try to be friends." I was surprised at her. We looked at each other then in an instant we were hugging.

**Daniel**

I saw Amy and Junior come back in but I didn't see Eleni or Margarette with them. I went to the deck upstairs and leaned against the brass railing trying to see where the two girls were. I then saw them near the edge of the woods. They looked like they were arguing but then they stopped. I knew that Eleni had said something to make margarette stop. Nothing could make her stop unless it had to do with pain. They hugged and started walking back.

"What are you doing up here?" Father was now next to me.

"I was just making sure Margarette and Eleni weren't going to rip each other's throats out. Why, what are you doing up here?"

"I was just wondering if you think that what Eleni is going through has anything to do with you."

"Because it is my fault. I am the one who bit her. I inserted a little bit of my venom into her system, I was jealous that Thomas got to kiss her and not me, I got pissed a lot at her. I wasn't even there when she got raped. This whole thing is my fault."

"Raped?" He said this with concern.

"Yeah yesterday she was in town with her friend Tara and a vampire named Josh or John had gone into the ladies bathroom and waited for her and she was raped. He was knocked out by some holy water but she was raped Dad. He broke her hand. He broke her."

"Do you mean Joshua?"

"Yeah that's his name. Why?"

"This is not good."

"What dad?"

"Joshua is a tracker and the most experienced one at that. He will hunt her down and kill her. We need to leave to Valkari as soon as we can. We need to leave before he can find her."

"Can we at least let Eleni sleep? She has been through so much crap that I don't even think that she can stay awake another minute."

Later that night everyone was in their rooms. I was awake on the sofa, I really couldn't sleep.

It was now 3 am and in about two hours we had to leave.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I was standing in Amy's doorway now.

"I don't know what happened. I was reading when all the sudden she screamed. She is still asleep but she is having a nightmare."

"Get off me… Stop… NO!" Eleni was now recalling the night before last. She started tossing and turning.

"Amy move." I told Amy. I was now holding the now shaking still asleep Eleni.

"Shh… It's alright I got you… shh…" Then she started squirming and she reached for her throat. I could see hand prints on her throat. I was now getting mad. But I got calm again. Just then I told her I loved her and I wasn't going to let anything happen to her. But she still cried out for this person to stop. Margarette, to my surprise, was now sitting opposite me. She held Eleni's non broken hand and put her other hand on Eleni's forehead.

_**"Hush little sister don't say a word,**_

_**I'm going to buy you a mocking bird.**_

_**And if that mocking bird wont sing,**_

_**I'm going to buy you a diamond ring.**_

_**And if that diamond ring won't shine,**_

_**I'm going to buy you a clock in time.**_

_**And if that clock in time shall break,**_

_**It won't matter because you are the best sister in town."**_

After Mar sang this I noticed that it had calmed Eleni down. Mar was now trying to get up.

"Don't go Mar…" Eleni had said this she was talking in her sleep.

"Mar you can stay in here with her I can stay in your room." Mar looked around and I did too. Everyone was standing in the doorway. Father had his arms wrapped around mom. Junior was holding Amy's hand and Collin was leaning against the doorway. They were all watching in amazement.

"Are you going to be able to stay in here with her?"

"Yeah. I think she needs me more than any of you guys."

Everyone except Margarette left the room. We all went to the living room and just sat around. We didn't talk, we just sat down and glanced at each other.

**Eleni**

I had a nightmare. It made me freeze up inside. I thought Joshua was going to kill me. He looked so happy while I was panicking. I screamed out and tried to ask him to stop but he wouldn't then he grabbed for my throat. I heard a voice that was muffled it said I love you and I will never let anything happen to you again. But it was disturbing. I then heard a soft angelic voice sing to me. The image of Joshua disappeared and Margarette appeared in his place.

"Take my hand, Eleni, I will guide you back home." I didn't say anything back. I took her hand and then I was brought back to the time before I met any of them. She then said goodbye and she was almost out of my sight.

"Don't go Mar…"

"I will always be here just not always in your sight. I will always be in your heart."

I woke up to the smell of bacon cooking. I sat up and looked around Amy's room. There was no one there. Amy had a very clean room. It looked like she brought the nature from outside, inside. There were black and white picture canvas's on the walls of tree's and one of a frog on top of a lion.

I walked down stairs to the kitchen but no one was in there. There was a note on the fridge though.

"Gone hunting be back in a half-n-hour." – Edison

"Good morning!" Were the words that came out of my mouth when I turned around. Margarette and Esmerelda were now in the kitchen.

"Well good morning to you too dear." Esmerelda glided to me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Um, yeah." She hesitated.

"What about you Mar?" I asked.

"Fine, I guess." She had a worried smile on her face. We all grabbed a cup of coffee and sat or stood around the counter. We talked about politics and how the men always got to go hunting and we didn't unless we were with the men.

"Good Morning Ladies!" Collin and Junior said this at the same time. Then they playfully wrestled but then Edison came in.

"How many times do I have to tell you? If you two are going to do that do it outside not in the house. Good morning dear." He was now with Esmerelda.

"So, when do we leave?" Daniel says as he walks in.

"We changed the time. We aren't leaving until tonight. I thought we could go on a sort of all day hike/ boating/ picnic before we leave. Get all our worries out of the way."

"That sounds like fun!" Here comes Amy. She hugged everyone and said good morning to everyone too. We all got dressed into the proper attire and headed to the lake. We went to this harbor where there were jet skies and a small yacht. I went on the purple jet ski, Junior took the green one and Collin took the blue one. Everyone else got on the yacht. The three of us on jet ski's were having so much fun. We raced each other, we attempted to get those on the yacht wet, only to get playfully scolded at. We must've been on the jet ski's for two hours because it was now lunch time. We had gone across the lake to find a little picnic blanket filled with sandwiches and fruit and vegetables all spread out. When we were done Junior had gotten on one of the jet skies and attempted to get Daniel wet. It looked like fun so I joined in.

Daniel

I was actually smiling. Seeing Eleni having actual fun, was a great thing. Junior, Collin and her were chasing each other on the Jet Ski's. We were all laughing and having fun. Those of us on the yacht were almost getting wet when Eleni and my brothers were trying to splash us but dad was starting to get a little upset. But he was being fun about it. It was noon and it was time for lunch. We went to the other side of the lake where there was the whole picnic area was filled with food. After we ate I went down to the edge of the lake and stuck my feet in the water. Next thing I know it I am getting soaked. Junior and Eleni were on the Jet Ski's again and they thought it would be fun to get me wet.

After all that splashing and soaking, Eleni had gone on the yacht and I watched her lay on the top deck and look up at the sky. It was getting dark. I decided to go join her. I went up to the top of the yacht and lied down next to her.

Eleni

"Hi. Isn't it beautiful?" I asked Daniel.

"Yes it is."

"I love how the pink, orange, and purple tie-dye the sky. It has been a wonderful day, don't you agree?"

"Yeah! You and Junior got me good."

"Well you needed to cool off. You know I am so glad we did this it got me to think clearer."

"What about?"

"Life and why we live in the world never knowing where it is going to take us."

"We all have those thoughts every once in awhile."

"But I really want to know why I was specifically put on this earth to be put through pain and love. I want to know why I am going to die before I live my life."

"Who said you were going to die?" He sounded surprised.

"No one but I just have this feeling deep down in my gut that I am not going to make it past Valkari Mountian. Something is telling me that once I get there I might not return. That is why I grabbed the bible of Christians and not the one of Pagans. See this is why I need to go through this. I am trying to be strong for not just me but for everyone else too. I know that everyone is scared and they want to live like humans and not die like vampires. Daniel I just need to know that you will not let me get scared. I also know that Joshua is coming after me and I know that the Valkari are a safer choice for me to die then by the same man who took away the only thing I had going for me."

"I am so sorry but I will not let you do that, I care for you too much for you to through the rest of your life out the window of opportunities."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." I yawned.

"You seem tired, why don't you get some sleep?"

"I won't sleep until I am dead." Daniel then got up and left. Then I heard everyone else get on the boat. I headed back down to where everyone else was. They were bringing everything back on the yacht. I then took the purple jet ski and was the first one to get back to the other side, back to their house. I was waiting for them when I saw a light in the trees about a mile from where I was. I was still on the jet ski and it was pretty dark so I got off on the boat deck and headed towards the flashing light.

"Hey there."

"Why are you here Thomas?"

"I wanted to tell you I am sorry for what I did. I also never got to say goodbye to you before you left. I really don't have much time. My aunt and uncle don't know I am here they think I am in the bathroom at Tara's."

"Well isn't that nice to know." I said sarcastically.

"Look I know I hurt you and that you hate me but I want to start over and be friends. Is that alright? Can we please be friends?"

"I don't know."

"Please I don't think I can make it through a new school year next week knowing that my first kiss was a mistake."

"But that kiss was a mistake. I made a mistake I was upset and I wanted to do something to get my mind off of Daniel," then I felt like someone was spying on us, "Listen, I will do this, I will forgive you and I will say that you were my first kiss too and I will never forget that. I have to go and you should too."

"Thanks, can I have your address so I can write to you throughout the year?"

"I don't think I will be back."

"What do you mean?"

"I am sort of going on a world trip there are no definite stops or ends." I had to lie to him. He should know the truth but I didn't want to hurt him. God my life, in less than a week, has gone from happy to pain and agony.

"Well here is my school address."

"Why is it your school address?"

"It is like a boarding school. You stay for class and go home on holidays, except I don't really like going back for the holidays so I usually stay at Hog Lee's School for Witches and Wizards or I go to my friend Cam Wallaby's for some of the holidays. His address is on the other side." I flipped over the piece of paper to see it.

"I will try to send something."

"Be sure to send it by owl." Then he laughed.

"What's funny?"

"Well I don't you will find any owls that are magical and know where Hog Lee is."

"I'm pretty sure I will find a way."

"Well I got to go. So are we good?"

"Yeah we are. Go, I don't want your aunt and uncle to get upset."

He and I exchanged hugs then in a blink of an eye he waved his wand and was gone.

Daniel

I left Eleni after she said she wasn't going to sleep until she was dead. This made me think that she was very determined and very strong for a half breed. I watched her get on a jet ski then leave. I saw her go all the way to the other side. She didn't even wait for us. It was dark out but there was a half moon so I was able to see her silhouette. I watched her go into the woods and then about 10 minutes later I see her walk out of the woods. The rest of us were just now arriving at the harbor. She came towards us and helped us unpack the boat. We didn't say anything to each other while we went inside to put the stuff away and we didn't talk to each other while getting everything in the cars.

Eleni

I was with Margarette, Amy and Esmerelda, in the Cadillac, while the boys were in Collins Jeep.

"What's wrong?" Margarette asked me.

"Nothing." I replied.

"You can tell me. I promise."

"I don't know. I sometimes wonder if what I am doing is the only way to let go of my past or is it the wrong thing."

"What do you mean dear?" Esmerelda asked.

"Deep down I know that I want to die."

"You can't do that Eleni are you crazy?" Amy replied.

"I know this may sound crazy but after all that has happened I don't think I am coming out of this alive. I also know that Joshua is after me so I rather have the Valkari kill me then the raving lunatic that destroyed my life."

"Oh…" They all said in unison.

No one spoke for the rest of the drive to the airport. When we got on the plane we were all seated next to each other. I was next to Margarette, Amy was next to Junior, Collins was next to Esmerelda and Daniel was next to . Little did they know that I could listen to their conversation even though we were four rows apart.

_**"Dad I am worried about Eleni."**_

_**"I know I am too, she believes in herself and that is the only thing keeping her head on right now so we need to go along with what she wants until she doesn't know to do. Look I have a plan that could help all of us. I know about how she wants the Valkari to kill her and she wants that but we have to stop that from happening. But if they do kill her, We will have to say that we are going to take her back home so her family can have a proper burial. Then when we are in the clear I will contact my friend Humblemore and he hopefully will help us bring Eleni back to life."**_

_**"Is Humblemore the Principal at the Wizardry school?"**_

_**"Yeah he is a very dear friend."**_

_**"How do you know him?"**_

_**"We grew up together."**_

_**"Where did you two meet?"**_

_**"Oh gosh it was a long, long, long time ago."**_

_**"Was he your friend when you were still human?"**_

_**"Yes he was. He taught me so much. God I remember when he taught me how to make a potion to give bullies a good behavior. It looks just like soda and they fell for it every time."**_

_**"So when do you two first meet? Did you go to Hog**_ Lee _**or what?"**_

_**"He was my next-door neighbor."**_ They both started laughing which made me laugh out loud. Which made everyone turn to me.

"Sorry I was just thinking about something funny." I said as I stopped giggling.

_**"I can't believe your father knows my uncle."**_ I forwarded this note to Daniel.

_**"What?"**_ He said almost laughing again.

Chapter 9

"_**Your father knows my uncle."**_

_**"Who? This Humblemore guy?"**_

_**"Yeah, my Uncle Humblemore he told me about Hog Lee and how he was the headmaster. My father is Humblemore's nephew. My father died in a plane accident about five years ago but as long as I can remember every photo album of my family I have seen he is truly my uncle," then that is when it hit me, "the reason why I am a half breed is because the magic that is in my blood has somehow collided with the vampire venom making me only and only a half-vampire, otherwise I would've been a full one. That is probably the reason why I couldn't remember what had happened the first night because my mind somehow had done an amnesia spell or something like that. Daniel I think I figured it out. Pass it on to your father and see what he thinks."**_

I was so happy that I have figured out not only what I am but who I am. After we had taken off we were free to move about the cabin. Margarette had switched seats with Daniel.

"So your Uncle Humblemore has known my father since the dawn of time? Interesting."

"Yeah I wish I knew it earlier that way we wouldn't have to go through all this trouble. Maybe, just maybe if we can talk to my uncle then we can find out why I am this way. You know research more into it because we might find others out there who are going to go through the same thing as me. I wanted to tell you that you have always came back even after all that yelling. What made you not actually leave me?"

Daniel

I wanted to answer that truthfully but my sister Margarette and her have created such a powerful bond that I don't think that it would be right to sacrifice that friendship to the truth.

"Well I figured that if your friends Tara and Taylor ever found out about the vampire thing then you would not have any friends left. I am not saying that they are your only friends but if you ever told anyone I figured you might be shunned or something." I actually did think this. I went through the same thing as she did and as many others before her.

"I still think it is funny how we are connected to each other through a life long friendship. I knew there was a reason to trust you and have faith in your family."

"I know right? Do you think they were around during the dinosaur age?"

"Hey I heard that." Edison said from a few rows behind. All of us thought it was funny so we all laughed.

Eleni

We talked about our pasts, and when us girls were talking together we talked about boys and make-overs. We came up with me getting hair extensions in rainbow colors, and bright colors to make me standout. It was so much fun just talking to these three most extraordinary and lovable women. When we landed in England it was a few hours before our next flight so we went into a little bistro near the airport because we haven't eaten and we wanted to sit down somewhere that wasn't a plane. We sat next to each other from oldest to youngest; Edison, Esmerelda, Collin, Margarette, Junior, Amy, Daniel, and then me. We sat at a table near the door so that we can easily get out when we had to leave. It was a little Italian bistro, so everyone got pasta, it was the cheapest and fastest thing to eat. We didn't talk much except Amy and Esmerelda talking about interior design. They were talking about a new place that Esmerelda was renovating and she needed a little advice on whether she should paint the rooms the same color or give them their own personalities, or paint it all white so that the buyers can choose what colors they want, etc. When it was time to go we were all seated apart from each other. I was seated next to a man in his thirties who kept trying to look at my boobs whenever he stood up to "check" his luggage and whenever he had to "tie" his shoe he was looking up my skirt. I had to change earlier because, one it was hot and two I feel dirty if I am in the same clothes the next day. When he went into the bathroom, I had asked the nice stewardess if she can have him move seats with someone. Thankfully she asked him to do so, and he did so politely. When he was gone I looked out the window.

"Hello, Eleni." Oh shiest, I remember that voice all too well. I turned to him.

"Ugh, um, h-hello Joshua." Yes you guessed it, he had found me.

_**"**_Daniel_**?"**_

_**"Yeah?"**_

_**"He's here."**_

_**"Who?"**_

_**"Joshua."**_

_**"Joshua? Joshua who?"**_

_**"The one who raped me. Don't come over here yet but just in case come over here on about a half-n-hour or so. I will let you know if he is threatening me or harming me in any way."**_

_**"Alright. Should I tell the others?"**_

_**"Yeah that way he can't get away."**_

"I know you hate me but I can't help my sexual concerns. You are one hot babe. But I am a man and a vampire so you do the math."

"Why are you here?"

"I am just going on a vacation. You know trying to find my purpose in life. Just like you."

"Why are you following me?"

"I don't think I said I was following you."

"Then get away from me."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because there are plenty of other seats open and," I cleared my throat, " I can kill you."

"Oh yeah you and what army?"

_**"NOW!"**_

"Excuse me but you are going to have to leave this miss alone." Daniel and them showed up in time.

"Oh yeah, what are going to do to stop me?"

"We can kill you right here and now."

"Please sit back down and fasten your seatbelt's ladies and gentleman. We are coming in for a landing." The pilot said over the loud speaker.

The stewardess came back and told everyone to sit back down. Everyone went back to their seats and we put on our seatbelts.

When we landed Joshua had followed me out. When I was in the clearing, well actually made sure no one was watching I snapped my fingers and Joshua stopped in his tracks.

"I can't believe I actually did it." I said. I went up to Joshua.

"Excuse me miss do you know where the nearest flight desk is? I need to get back to Canada."

"The flight desk is right down the hall there all the way to the left. You will see a bunch of people in line." He left. I don't think he knew that he was under a spell.

"What was that all about?"

"Geez a louise, Amy don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Jump out and scare me."

"I didn't jump out, I merely talked unexpectedly. So what was that whole Joshua thing that just happened?"

"Get this, he followed me off the plane and I was just wishing that I could figure out how to make him stop so I turned around towards him and snapped my fingers and then he totally forgot who I was. It was amazing, he is actually going to the flight desk to go back to Canada."

"Whoa." She didn't seem to thrilled about the magic part.

"Let's go I think the others are waiting for us." I said to break the tension.

Chapter 10

Margarette and I went into a bathroom where it was crowded when we got in. We went into the stalls and did our business. But then all the sudden it got quiet. Too quiet.

"Mar? Are you still in here? Mar?" I started to panic because she wasn't answering me. I walk out of the stall and looked around the rest of the bathroom I couldn't find her anywhere. Maybe she is waiting outside for me, I thought to my self. When I got out of the bathroom I was pulled into a corner by someone. This person was strong. They had covered my mouth and told me to come with them or die right on the spot. I went with them voluntarily. I tried to get a glimpse of them but they said that if I looked my blond friend would die and I would be forced to watch. We got into a black SUV and drove off.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"We are Valkarian's. You are to be taken to Valkari Mountain where you are going to be put on trial."

"Why?"

"Because, we know of you, Eleni Dagenhart. We know that you are a mere fluke in this war between us and man."

"What about me? I have nothing to do with this why are you kidnaping me?" Margarette asked them.

"Well you seem to be acquainted with Eleni are you not?"

_**"Rosalie will you please lie? Say no."**_

_**"I won't do that to you."**_

"Yes I am. But that does not give you the right to kidnap us. Why couldn't you put that in the brochure?"

"We don't have time for humor. Now stop talking for the rest of the ride."

**Daniel**

The girls were in the bathroom for what seemed like hours. Then again they are girls.

"What's taking them so long?" Collin asked.

"They are probably putting make up on or something like that." Amy said.

"Amy can you go see what is taking them so long?"

"Sure." Amy went into the bathroom and came right out.

"Well are they in there?"

"No."

"What do you mean?"

"As I got there I had a vision."

"About them?"

"Yeah."

"Well?"

"Well they were kidnaped." Now I was extremely worried and so was everyone else.

"Mar is a smart and strong girl she will fight her way back."

"I don't think so. We need to get to the Val-"

"What is it?"

"I see them."

"Where?"

"They are getting in that SUV." I saw the SUV Amy was pointing to. I saw them get in and then take off. I knew running wasn't going to look good in a foreign country especially one that has knowledge of Vampires being dead in their town.

"Come on we can get a car and catch up with them that way."

We got into a mini van that only went up to thirty miles. The girls are probably about two hours drive ahead of us at this speed.

**Eleni**

_"__**We need to distract them somehow."**_

_**"What do you mean?"**_

_**"We need to get them to distracted so we can take control of the car."**_

_**"Mar , are you insane? These men are stronger then us, they can kill us in an instant."**_

_**"Fine, I will think of something to occupy my mind while you just sit there all innocent."**_

_**"Why are you getting mad at me?"**_

_**"I'm sorry I just think that you can stop acting all miss goody to shoes so that you can help get us out of here alive."**_

"That's it!" I got so pissed at her that we started fighting each other.

"Hey knock it off back there." One of them said. We kept on fighting then the car had stopped. They kidnapers had gotten out and were now trying to separate us. We were then injected with something. I started feeling sleepy so I passed out.

I woke up when my head hit a piece of metal. I tried to move but I realized I couldn't because I was tied down. I was able to move my head to right and I saw Margarette unconscious. We were in a van now and it seemed like it was getting darker.

To keep my mind occupied I asked a question.

"Are we there yet?" And to my surprise they replied with a simple.

"Yes."

Margarette was now awake and more alert than ever. I was feeling sick to my stomach and weak.

"I'm hungry." I said.

"We will get you some blood later."

"I don't drink blood."

"Fine. Then you wont eat."

We went down three flights of stairs, an elevator and a hallway that seemed to have no ending. We got to these beautiful 10 foot church like doors. They had the engraving of the sun and the moon, it also had an Shakespeare line written in Italian just above the door. It said "He Dies." It is said in a lot of Shakespeare's plays in the end.

We walked into what seemed like a great white church. There was a pipe organ to the right and the ceiling and the walls had pictures of angels and gods. One wall had an image of what I presumed to be Satan. But don't hold me to that.

At the other side of the room there were three Vampires on the throne. I assumed they were the Valkari. I could tell the one in the middle and standing up was most likely the most powerful one of them.

"Come my child. We must talk." He who had short black hair and a face that can change from your sweetest dreams into your worst nightmare.

"Don't do it Eleni."

"I have to." I went up to him and he grabbed my hand, then he just stood there. I watched his face, I watched for something in particular, just didn't know what. His face turned to sadness and that is when he let go.

"That was… oh my poor child."

"What is it?" There was a young girl besides' me that was in the room.

"This child has been hurt, Jewel."

"What do you mean?"

"Should I tell her or do you want to?" He asked me.

"I was raped." My squeaky whisper had echoed through the great chamber.

"What are we going to do?" Jewel asked. Just then Margarette had started fighting the guards and she was taking them out. It started getting ugly. I was trying to hide. But I hid behind the throne that was uninhabited. There were now thirty guards trying to fight Margarette, I decided to help her out so I went out there and hauled ass. I was so proud of myself.

When we got knocked down we got right back up. I was using my body to fight with when I started getting even weaker then before. That is when I used my powers. I was knocking Vamps to the ground, throwing them into the walls, and using an electric force filed to block them.

"Remarkable." I heard Jewel say. All the sudden Thomas shows up. He fights his way over to me.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"I felt your energy."

"My what?"

"Your energy, your powers. I could sense you were in danger."

"Well we can catch up later. NOW FIGHT!"

We must've fought nearly a hundred vamps each. I was now extremely weak and I was on the floor. Thomas and Margarette were still fighting other vamps, when the long black haired Valkari picks me up turns me to face my friends, puts his hands around my neck and as soon as the 10 foot doors open I hear a snap.

Chapter 11

**Daniel**

We walked through those big doors and we stopped dead in our tracks.

"What just happened?" Collin said.

We looked everywhere. We saw about a thousand decapitated Vampires on the ground.

"Oh, no." Edison whispered.

That is when I saw. I saw Margarette and Thomas sitting on the ground their bodies away from us. There was no one else but us in there.

"Mar, what's wrong?" I asked getting mad but trying to stay calm, "Please Margarette Jane tell me what is wrong?" I felt myself move closer not wanting too but instinctively. I was stopped by Thomas.

"Move."

"I don't think that is the right thing to do."

"Move!" He moved out of my way, which was the best thing to do. I saw Eleni's eyes' staring out in space, and then I looked up trying to understand what she was staring at. She was looking at the ceiling; the ceiling with a mural of what I assumed was the gods and the gods in heaven. I looked back at the now chocolate brown eyes.

"Mar, can you let me hold her now?" Margarette crying and me almost in tears, nodded and handed her to me. I lifted Eleni's head up to my lips. When my lips had touched her forehead I was amazed at what I saw. Eleni was in white and looked as beautiful as ever. She was stunning. We looked at each other.

"What are you doing here?" Her lips didn't move as she spoke.

"Where are we?" I asked her even though I already knew.

"I believe it is heaven."

"Why?"

"But Daniel you know why I am here."

"No, I don't. Tell me, tell me why you are here."

"I was sent here. I can now be reborn one day."

"Please don't leave me. Your family needs you." She glides over to me and puts her finger to my lip and hushes me.

"Daniel, I am tired," she then kisses me for the first time, "I can finally sleep."

Then I was being pulled away by a huge force. That is when I lost it. I burst into tears and it seemed like forever.

"Daniel, there is a chance for us to bring her back."

"She is tired, she wants to sleep."

"What do you mean?" Dad asked.

"She is sleeping, she shouldn't be disturbed."

"Where is she Daniel?"

"She was wearing white, she had wings." I was talking and sobbing in between breathing.

We were in this room for almost an hour when the Valkari arrived.

"What are you doing here?"

"We came to a decision."

"About what?" I was getting pissed off.

"We will let you take her home and give her a proper burial. Only that you promise to never come here again."

"Deal." Dad said.

"What?" Margarette screamed.

"What is it Mar?"

"You are going to take this deal knowing that he is the one who killed my little sister?"

"Well we should do as they say or they will change their minds and kill us too."

"Don't worry Mar. Her uncle is going to help us." I said.

That made her calmer and then we left.

We must've walked for hours because it was already becoming daylight and we needed to hide.

We got to an abandoned church that was in a secluded wooded area. When we got inside I put Eleni's body on the Alter. Her body was now getting ice cold. I tried to pretend that she was just cold and she needed some heat to warm her up so I found a blanket and lit a few candles and put them around her.

"What do we do know?" Esmerelda asked.

"We need to somehow get a hold of my good friend Humblemore." My father said.

"Wait a minute. Are you talking about Professor Humblemore the Headmaster and Hog Lee's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Harry spoke up.

"Yeah, why?" Dad replied.

"I go to Hog Lee's. I can go get him easily."

"How?" Amy asked.

"I can use my wand to get me there."

"Alright can you go get him? Tell him it has to do with his niece. He will understand and come immediately."

About a half-n-hour later Thomas returned with a tall long grey haired man who was wearing a dress of some sort.

"It is such a great pleasure to see you again Hadley."

"I am not here to exchange thoughts on the world Edison; I am here to see that my niece is well." I was still standing over Eleni. Hadley then looked around looking for something.

"Where is she?" Then my eyes met with Hadley's.

"No, it can't be."

"Thomas, did you not tell him?"

"No I am sorry as soon as I said niece he came."

"That doesn't matter now. Hadley we know that you have watched over Eleni since she was a baby and even more so when her father passed away. We would really appreciate it greatly if you could help us, help her find her way back."

"Do you know what you are asking me to do?"

"I am well aware-"

"No, you are not. You are asking me to use dark magic to raise the dead, who knows how that will turn out. She might come back a flesh eating zombie, she may be missing some parts, and I just won't dabble with the dark arts."

"Please, sir, she is like a real little sister to me. We had a real connection, one that I have never had with anyone else in my life. I would probably stake myself if I did not have her in my life. I wanted to teach her so many things; I wanted to be the one to plan her wedding. I wanted to be able to do the things real sister's do." Margarette was pleading and crying now. I have never seen her like this. She was never one for pleading. She always thought it made her look weak. Hadley looked at everyone who was trying to look sympathetic and in that instant; he had his wand over Eleni and was starting to chant.

**Chapter 12**

**Eleni**

I was now happy. I finally figured out my place. I was just getting my wings when I felt like a force was pulling me.

"What is happening to me?" I said this out loud, I realized that angels were not suppose to be talking like this. They all used their minds. I then started to hear a familiar voice. I couldn't tell who it was at first but then I was then pulled by an invisible rope. I was brought to a fountain, where I saw the Ravenwood's all upset watching for something or someone. Then I see Daniel, he was standing next to someone I seemed to know. It was then I realized Daniel was standing next to my uncle Humblemore. I saw him moving his wand over someone's body, he was saying an incantation. I couldn't tell who it was then I leaned over the fountain trying to get a closer look only to end up falling over the edge. I was falling on what seemed like seconds when I then saw that the faceless body was me. I fell right back into my former body.

**Daniel**

After an hour of magic I started to lose hope. I was about to turn around when I saw the color come back into Eleni's eyes.

"Ahhhhh…" Eleni gasped and she was breathing again.

Everyone rushed to her. I was being squished to death. Okay not the right term at the moment. Eleni was searching the room, when she noticed everyone crowding her.

"Get away from me!" She yelled.

"Whoa, Eleni, we are your friends. Don't you remember?"

"Who is Eleni?" She asked, I could tell she was shocked, scared and lost. Everyone noticed it too. She kept looking around and then she sat up.

"Guys, give her some space." Edison said. We all moved out of the way like ten feet. We didn't know what was going to happen. She then looked at each and everyone of us, searching for something, I just didn't know what, I tried to read her mind but it was like a piercing screech or nails on a chalkboard, either way I couldn't get through to her. She then made a run for it. She was so fast that by the time we were by the door she was out of sight. We heard someone scream and we headed towards the person.

We went about a half a mile away from the church when we were know in a part of Valkari that was uninhabited. It must've been hours before we gave up trying to find her. We all met back at the church and we stayed the night there. I couldn't sleep and neither could Humblemore.

"Hey." I said to him.

"Hello young man."

"Can't sleep either huh?"

"No, I cannot. I am too worried about my dear niece."

"She is a strong young woman and we will find her, only if she wants to be found."

"I know."

"We all knew about the side effects about bringing her back to life. I honestly did and did not want her back."

"What do you mean, young lad?"

"She was a happy girl and she was the first girl I truly liked. She even made a great connection with my family. She was strong and beautiful. Then someone named Joshua destroyed her, she said she didn't want to sleep until she was dead. When I kissed her in that room, I saw her in heaven, she was happy there, and we had pulled her out of there. When she came back to us, she was confused. She was so scared that Eleni's conscious blocked all her memories and herself from the world. That is why she doesn't remember us right now, give it time, sir, she will come back to us, not just in the physical form but the mental and emotional form as well. Please, sir, just have faith in her."

"Yes, I do believe in her. I just wish that she comes back to us and that she will come visit me, as soon as she is willing. I must go now; I have others matters of business to attend to, come Thomas you are suppose to start class tomorrow." Humblemore and Thomas left a bit of dust flying in the air after they went back to Hog Lee.

Collin came up to me.

"Hey bro, what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Dude, come on you can tell me."

"Do you think we will ever find her?"

"Yeah, man."

"Do you think she will ever remember?"

"She will remember. I believe she will."

"Even the bad memories?"

**Chapter 13**

**Eleni**

"I need to get back… I need to get back… Who am I? Where am I? What am I? What are you looking at?" I did not know anything. I was lost in an unknown place and I was scared. It was dark, I was tired and hungry, I wanted to stop but I kept thinking that if I stopped I might find my way back. I stopped at a fountain to get some water but then I saw someone in the water staring right back at me.

"Who are you?" I asked it. But its lips moved at the same time as mine, I did not understand this. I couldn't figure out why it was so dirty, I couldn't recognize the person, yet some how I felt like I knew her. I looked at this person closer then I realized that it was my reflection. I was really dirty so I decided to use the fountain water to wash up decently. My clothes were still dirty but that really didn't bother me. I got back up and turned around to see myself facing an empty courtyard. There were a lot of abonded streets and lifeless buildings. There was a full moon shining bright right above the courtyard.

"ELENI! ELENI!" That voice sounded oddly familiar. I tried to go towards the noise but I couldn't figure out which way to go. I was going to call back out but I didn't. I went back to the fountain and waited there. I was getting really tired so I lied down on the ground next to the fountain and closed my eyes.

**Daniel**

"I wonder where she is. She could be anywhere by now."

"Don't worry son we will find her. Just keep calling her name and maybe she might come."

"But she isn't a lost dog. This seems so weird to be calling her like this. Why can't I just call her through my mind."

"You can't remember, you said that before you tried to talk to her, but you couldn't because there was fuzz. You can try but she might think she is crazy or the fuzz is still there."

"I will try but then I would like to find her and bring her back safely before anything bad happens to her."

_**"Eleni? Can you hear me?"**_ There was nothing.

"Eleni, please answer me. It is Daniel, please sweetheart answer." More silence.

I walked to the center of town were there was a fountain with a statuette of some goddess. I then sat down hoping to figure out where Eleni could've gone. I stood up and paced back and forth for a little bit. I turned back to the fountain.

**"Why did we bring her back? Why did you make my family and I love her so much? For peet's sake she didn't remember anything or anyone. She is just a girl. She was getting her wings when I saw her last in heaven."** Then I turned back around towards the way I came because I thought someone was watching me. Then I heard something or someone running. I turned around to see someone running away. They weren't to far away. Maybe a good twenty feet away from me.

"Who goes there?" The person stopped and turned around.

"Eleni?" I whispered to myself.

**Eleni**

I was asleep for about five minutes when I was woken up by a familiar voice.

**"Why did we bring her back? Why did you make my family and I love her so much? For peet's sake she didn't remember anything or anyone. She is just a girl. She was getting her wings when I saw her last in heaven."** I sat up and looked over the fountain wall and saw the back of the man. I got up and made a run for it.

"Who goes there?" The man yelled. I stopped and turned around. It was the same man who tried to keep me in that church. He seemed relieved and confused. I turned back around and ran again. I was about 20 minutes ahead of him so I was able to run farther then him. I ran through streets and empty roads, eventually getting to a dead silent market street. I was then five feet away from a blond man. I tried to go other directions but I was surrounded by the others that were in the church with the guy I saw at the fountain.

"Eleni please stay calm. We are trying to help you." The blond guy said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Edison."

"I am Esmereleda dear." A woman appeared next to him.

"I am Amy and this is Junior." These two were to the right of Edison.

"I am Collin and this is Margarette." These two were to the left of Esmerelda.

"And I am Daniel, love." He came up to me and then tried to hug me. But I backed away.

"Who am I?" I asked.

"Your name is Eleni."

"How come I don't remember?"

"We don't know why but we are going to try to help you if you let us?" Edison said.

"I don't know. I don't think I should be here. I feel like I am somewhere then where I was."

"Well we can help you remember if you just let us help you." Esmerelda said.

I looked at Daniel trying to look for something. I didn't know what is was but there was something in his eyes that made me trust him and feel safe.

"Alright." They had turned around and started walking away. I then feel something pinch in my neck.

"Help." Then I fell to the ground I felt numb all over.

**Daniel**

When I saw Eleni at the fountain I had to tell the others.

"Listen to me everyone. I just found Eleni but she ran away from me. If I can chase her in to the market street cover the exits so that we can trap her and try to talk to her."

I ran after Eleni making sure to keep calm. I must've chased her for twenty minutes before I got her into the market street. I stopped when I saw her only a few feet away from my father.

_**"Don't let her escape. We need to help her."**_

I waited for few minutes and Eleni tried to go other direction but she had noticed that the exits were covered.

"Eleni please stay calm. We are trying to help you." The Father said.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Edison."

"I am Esmerelda dear." Mom appeared next to him.

"I am Amy and this is Junior." They were to the right of Father.

"I am Collin and this is Margarette." They were to the left of Mother.

"And I am Daniel, love." I came up to her and tried to hug her but she backed away.

"Who am I?" She asked.

"Your name is Eleni."

"How come I don't remember?"

"We don't know why but we are going to try to help you if you let us?" Father said.

"I don't know. I don't think I should be here. I feel like I am somewhere then where I was."

"Well we can help you remember if you just let us help you." Mother said.

Eleni looked at me trying to find something when I noticed that she was looking for some sign of comfort. I saw her relax a little.

"Alright." We then turned around and started to walk away.

"Help." Eleni said. We turned around to see her on the ground. She hit the cobblestone and then I saw that she couldn't move.

We went over to her. I couldn't figure out what happened.

"Father, there is some sort of dart." Amy said. She didn't touch it though.

"Move," Father then took the dart of Eleni's neck, "It is a poison dart. It won't kill her, it will just paralyze her for few hours, maybe days if I don't get her back to the church now. Collin, will you pick her up and take her back?"

"Yeah, is that okay with you Daniel?"

"Yeah, can we just get her back."

"Of course plus we need to get back to school so that we can graduate."

"If we don't hurry up and get Eleni help she won't be able to graduate. How can you talk about something like that at a time like this?"

"I was trying to lighten up the mood."

"Well it wasn't funny."

"I thought it was." Eleni said before we watched her close her eyes.

"See, even Miss Numb thought it was hilarious."

"She said it was funny not hilarious."

"Geez, mad much?"

When we got back to the church Father had started working on Eleni. He was making sure that every limb was still there. Eleni was still asleep so she couldn't see what was going on.

"Amy can you go get the van that took Margarette and Eleni? We are going." Father asked.

"Sure."

She left really quick and seemed like only a few minutes had gone by when we heard a truck pull up. We thought it was someone else but it was Amy.

"Okay we need to get to the truck safely because even though she is paralyzed by poison there is a slight chance that I can reverse it so she still can get hurt but we need to get back to Canada because I have the equipment at home." No one argued or questioned all the way to the truck. At one point Eleni had woken up.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Home." I said reassuring her.

"The poison must be wearing off and quickly too."

"What do you mean? Is that a good thing?" Margarette asked.

"If it wearing off quickly that means Eleni is fighting it and she is a third vampire so-"

"A third?" Margarette and I said at the same time.

"Yes a third vampire."

"What are the other two thirds?" I asked.

"She is a third Vampire, a third witch and a third human. If you combine all those together then there is something strong, stronger then any vampire, or whatever else that is out there."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Well it actually depends on who it is. See if this happened to a bad human then the world is in danger, but since Eleni is good she can actually help the world."

No one said anything on the rest of the way. We all just kept looking at each other then at Eleni. Every once in a while I couldn't see her breath and that scared me, but then I listened for her heart and seemed like it was going at a normal rate. When we got to the airport it was already 5 am. Margarette and I stayed with Eleni while the others got the luggage out, got the plane tickets and got Eleni a wheel chair.

"Daniel?" Margarette said sounding shocked.

"What is it?" I turned to Margarette and she was looking at Eleni with wide eyes.

"Watch." She said. So I watched and after a few minutes I saw Eleni move her head and she started moaning. Her fingers and hands started moving. She opened her eyes and looked straight at the ceiling. I then saw her breathing get heavier and her heart beat faster.

"No, no, not again. Get me out if here!" She started yelling.

"Hey it's alright. You aren't being kidnapped… wait Daniel did she just say no not again?" Margarette was then starting to sound happy. I knew what she meant, Eleni had gotten her memory back. Or some of it I guess.

**Eleni**

I had a dream about everyone and I seemed to remember them. I remembered their names, how I was bitten, how we all met, the first person I killed, I mean I remembered every single detail up to the point were I was shot by a poison dart. I even remembered me being dead and being in Heaven. I then woke up to see the roof of the van ceiling where I remembered that it was the same van that had taken me to my death.

"No, no, not again. Get me out of here!" I heard Margarette and Daniel's voice reassuring me that I wasn't being kidnapped. I felt my upper body move but I couldn't feel my legs.

"My legs, why can't I feel my legs?" I asked shakily but calmly.

"You were shot by a poison dart that made you paralyzed. But since you are a third Vampire and a third witch, then you were able to fight against it. A normal human or vampire would never have been able to exceed this fast in health. For them it would take days' sometimes months. You are a powerful Vampitch." I laughed at that word. Vampitch it sounded so funny but at least it made me feel less scared.

Next thing I know I am being put into a wheelchair.

"So how are you feeling?" Edison asked me.

"I can move my upper body which I guess you can say that is good. Or what Daniel said about me being a serious Vampitch."

"Vampitch?"

"Yeah a mix of Vampire and Witch."

"Ah, I see. Well if you regain your leg strength during the flight let me know so that figure something out."

We got on the plane and we all sat near each other especially near the front of the plane because it was the handicap area. Daniel held my hand the whole way home not talking. I was just so happy to be getting away from the place that killed me. I am making sure to never go to Valkari ever again.

**Daniel**

I was so happy when I got to hold Eleni's hand. She seemed happier as well. We were leaving a place of a bad memory and I was grateful to have Eleni back. It was then I realized that I wasn't in love with her, but I did love her none the less. It was more of a little sister big brother brand of love. I finally figured it out. I had for the past week confusing feelings about her not really knowing what kind of feeling I had for her.

"So when do you think we are going to land?" She asked.

"I don't know," my mind was telling me to tell her how I really felt about our relationship, but I decided against it, "So what is the first thing you want to do when we get back?"

"I was hoping to get to school so that I can catch up on what I missed I mean I already two days. Tomorrow is Wednesday, and then there is the play in Drama class. I really want to go see it."

"I guess that is a good idea." Then Edison came up to us.

"So Eleni, how are your legs?"

"They are still a little numb but every once in awhile I think I feel my toes moving."

"Well that's good. We should be landing in England soon so you should stay as still as possible. Then Amy will take you shopping to look like a totally different person but only if you can feel your legs. If you can move one of your legs when we land then we will get you crutches and put a cast around the opposite leg but only if you get strength in one of the legs."

"Alright I will let you know."

Edison left us alone. I thought that I should tell Eleni how I felt about her but something inside told me that it still wasn't the right moment.

When we landed in England it wasn't very long when Eleni had started to feel strength in her left leg.

"Can you get Edison please?" She asked me.

"Are you going to be okay here?"

"Yeah, Amy said she was going to meet me here."

"Alright, be back soon."

I walked away from her feeling like she was in danger but that is just old habits I guess.

"Hey Father, Eleni is starting to feel strength in her left leg now." I reached Esmerelda and Edison at the back of the line at the plane ticket booth.

"Alright, Esmerelda can you get the tickets and meet us at the waiting area afterwards?"

"Sure, honey." They kissed really quickly then Father and I left.

"So when are you going to tell her?" He asked, I didn't know what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well actually I am talking about two things; one when are you going to tell her that we are leaving after graduation and when are you going to tell her that you love her like a little sister. Yes I know about that. I can read your mind too. Even though we have our own gift we are all still connected by telepathy."

"I don't know. I haven't really planned on when I was going to tell her. It seemed like a good idea when we were on the plane but then it didn't. I honestly don't know."

**Eleni**

When we landed in England I had quickly regained my leg strength in my left leg. I told Daniel to go get Edison. When he left, Amy had come.

"So, where do you want to go first?" I asked her.

"I was hoping to go get a cup of coffee before we did any shopping. Then we will see from there. But first we need to wait for Edison."

"Amy? Do you think it is strange that Daniel hasn't told me?"

"Tell you what?"

"He keeps thinking that he should tell me that he loves me like a sister, but he hasn't figured out when to tell me. I mean I already heard him say it to himself over and over again throughout the whole flight, and it bother's me that he hasn't already told me. If he doesn't say it soon, I think I am going to explode with disappointment."

"I'm sure he just hasn't figured out how he is going to explain everything."

"I sure he does it soon."

"Hey Amy how is our patient doing?" Edison and Daniel were back now.

"I am doing fine. When can I get out of this wheel chair, if the poison hadn't numb my butt already I pretty sure this thing would have." We all burst out into laughter.

"Well we need to go into a little area where we can have some privacy so that I can bandage the other one; you know to make it look like it is broken. Then we will have to get you some crutches."

"I think that she should stay in the wheel chair that way the camera's don't catch us." Margarette had now entered the conversation square.

"That is a good point. I had a feeling that the cameras will catch us trying to do that. We can be put in prison for impersonating a handicap." Amy had chimed in.

"The cameras won't catch us. We can't show up on film. But I guess it does make since. So we won't do anything until we get back to the house."

We all boarded the plane and to my surprise I regained my strength in my other leg. None of the Ravenwood's were sitting near me so I took it to my advantage.

"Excuse me sir, can you help me into the plane chair? I am getting tired and I want to lay down for awhile."

"Sure miss. I will be right back with another steward." This nice gentleman had come back with another gentleman and they helped me into the plane chair. They even gave me extra blankets and pillows.

"Sorry, what are your names?"

"My name is Feather." The tall black haired brown eyed Native American said.

"And my name is Lucas." He had sleek blond hair with piercing blue eyes, and he looked like a surfer.

"Well I thank you Feather and Lucas. Next time I come on this plane it will be without the crutches. See I am going to a specialist in Canada, who is going to do some surgery on my legs. He is so good that he has done celebrities. He has done famous basketball players, and even some actor's and actress's."

"Well hope the surgery goes well." Feather said.

"You are so kind."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome and to thank you even more here is a $20 tip each." They both got big smiles and said their thanks then left. I fell asleep shortly after thinking that I had done a great thing.

**Daniel**

I didn't like the fact that we were all separated from each other. I couldn't even see Eleni anywhere.

"Can you believe it, that beautiful girl gave us $20 each. That is the highest anyone has ever given us. She is so sweet." A Native American steward had said to another steward.

"Excuse me?" I asked them.

"Yes, sir?" The blond one answered back.

"Which person are you talking about?"

"The handicapped girl. I think her name was Eleni. Why?"

"She is my sister and I would greatly appreciate it if there was any chance that I might be able to switch seats so that I can sit up there with her."

"We will see what we can do." A few minutes later I was sitting next to a sleeping Eleni.

**Chapter 14**

**Eleni**

When I woke up I found Daniel sitting in the seat next to my feet. He was looking straight ahead, like he was out of focus or something. I then lightly kicked him with my foot.

"Hey, what was that for?" He asked all surprised.

"I wanted to get your attention."

"Alright you have my attention."

"Why are you sitting here?"

"I wanted to keep an eye on you."

"Daniel, I know."

"Know what?"

"That you think of me as your sister and not your true love. Daniel you do not have to worry I don't think of you as my true love either so stop worrying about that."

"There is another thing that I should tell you."

"Well what is it?"

"After Graduation my family and I are moving to Alaska. Edison is suppose to be five years older than he looks. So we leave after graduation."

"Well at least we still have the rest of senior year to hang out."

"Yeah." We took the rest of the flight in laughter. We talked about school and how we were going to miss the field trip for drama class if this plane would ever stop. We joked about the rest of the family. When we finally landed my butt was numb. It was so numb that I thought I had no butt, it felt more like Jell-O, but as soon as I started to walk around or at least tried to, my butt started to wake up, it felt like there were a million pin's poking me. Ha-ha!

**Daniel**

We talked all the way to Canada. She started walking funny.

"Why are you walking like that?"

"My butt fell asleep and it is now waking up."

"Ha-ha!"

We drove to my house and then we took turns in the shower. We sat in the living room watching television. We really couldn't find anything so we flipped through the channels. By midnight Eleni was asleep on the couch. I was about to pick her up to take her to Amy's room but the door bell rang.

"Collin can you take her up? I'll get the door."

"Sure, no problem."

But when I got to the door, Edison was already there, talking to the unknown person. I got closer to the door and saw that it was Thomas.

"Hey Thomas, is something wrong?"

"I just wanted to tell Eleni that I am going to miss her when she leaves. I didn't get to say goodbye properly before."

"Well she is asleep now so you can come back tomorrow." I told him.

"Alright then, I guess that is okay."

"Aren't you supposed to be in London by now?"

"Well I can go any time, as long as I don't miss the first day of class."

"Oh yeah, don't you go to that wizard school?"

"I do. Well I guess I should leave and come back tomorrow."

"Yes you should."

Thomas left and the night droned on. I went to my bedroom and looked out the stain glass window that overlooked the lake. I watched the golden sun come up, watching it turn the black sky into a beautiful tie-dye ocean of oranges, red and yellow. It was waking up the rest of those who were still alive, making those of us who were the living dead shine and making the sleeping dead age even in the dirt.

I heard nothing but the breezes in the Mountain Alder trees that the baby Mountain Chickadee birds live in, waking up from a good nights rest, chirping for their mothers to get them food.

I was happy to know that these creatures get to live their lives until they lay down with the Earth.

**Narrator**

The rest of the school year went on. Daniel and Eleni hung out every other day while Eleni rekindled her relationship with her family. Eleni Dagenhart had gone out with other guys but she felt like the spark was gone in the end. Daniel didn't go out with anyone either. After graduation the Ravenwoods left Canada and moved to Alaska. Eleni said goodbye to them and promised to write as she traveled the world. They never heard from Thomas or Tara until a few weeks after graduation. That was the last time anyone has heard from each other. Tara and Taylor broke up after she told him that she was a vampire. Everyone was separated.

**The End**

Authors Page

My name is Eleni McClellan and I would like to say that it brings me great happiness when I finally get this published. I have realized that this is one of my greatest joys of life. I have recently been accepted to go to the Art Institute in Sunnyvale to get my BA in Culinary Art and Sciences. I love writing but I do not think that it should be your only career choice because you may love writing and that is excellent but you wont know if you are any good unless you put your work out there. For me I started in English Class in 6th Grade and a lot of people loved it. That is when I fell in love with writing but i mostly kept my stories and story ideas to myself because I did not know who or why anyone would want to read it. I was just a freshman in High School when one of my friends introduced me to and it was not until actually last year that I started writing a crossover between Harry Potter and Twilight. It had nearly 400 hits and comments everyday from everyone all over the world asking me to write more, or what was going to happen next. i had no idea that I was that good so i had started three others and I got the same amount of hits and comments as well for those. I have full belief in what you believe you can accomplish and achieve go with it not just with your mind but with your heart. Now I realize that this is not what most authors write but hey this is my first time getting one of my books published and I hope that everyone will think about and buy. I am sorry for the first two people who bought my book for there were a lot of mistakes which in here is the corrected one. Sorry for babbling. I am 17 years old and I will be celebrating my 18th Birthday May 6th. I live in a not so common place for most writers. Lupin Lodge is and has been my home for the last three years. I want to hear from my readers and hope that everyone will tell others about me. I do not think that one should have to fell obligated to do one thing the rest of their life. For example I want to be a Personal Chef then open my own resturuant, but also on my down time write the next best seller, and because i love being on stage I want to be a part-time theater actress, I don't care if I have a small or big part as long as i have fun. The last thing, after I have accomplished my so far dreams is to be a soccer mom. I know crazy for me to be thinking about that at my age but I have been dreaming of this plan since I was 8. I am glad to be writing for fun. But this is also actually helping me with college. Thanks again for everyones love and support.

Eleni R. McClellan


End file.
